What the Heck?
by riverelf
Summary: The kids of our Titans come to see them, searching for an old foe, or...a new one. Titans, titans children, a villain, NOT a good mix.
1. Hello, we're your kids

My-um...4th, I think, fanfic! And it's Teen Titans this time! I know It starts out with OC's but the regular characters are in there! I just wanted to start it out this way! So...enjoy! Boy I say that every time don't I?

------------

"Midnight! Geez! Where is she?" a girl with green eyes and black hair muttered to herself. She wore a top like Starfire's, but it was red like her pants, witch were like Robins, and she wore tennis shoes that matched her outfit. She wore her black hair in a partial ponytail and was scowling.

"MIDNIGHT! HURRY UP!" she screeched. A girl with green hair and matching green eyes walked over. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a black leotard with a dark green cloak. Her shoes matched her cloak, and so did her shorts witch she wore over her leotard. She had a belt like Raven's and the same pendant as well. Her hair went down to her shoulders, and she did _not_ look happy with the girl who had yelled for her.

"Midnight! Where were you?" The girl demanded. Midnight sighed.

"Come on Fiery, it's not like we have to go _right this second_!" Fiery groaned.

"Yes we do! We were supposed to meet the others," she glanced at her watch, "um…in…half…an…hour…heh heh…"

"So, you got mad at me for being half an hour _early_?" Midnight said sarcastically.

"So I made a mistake! Sue me why don't ya!" Midnight smiled.

"Come on, let's go get a snack." Fiery nodded and followed her friend to the kitchen. The same kitchen that their parents had once sat in. The tower had gotten upgrades and the rooms had changed, but, it was still the same old tower. Midnight took out some herbal tea while Fiery ate some Tameranian food that she had made, but no one else would eat it. Suddenly, Midnight's communicator rang. She flipped it open.

"Amp? What's up?" She inquired. On the screen was a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He had a black sash tied around his head, and wearing a blue t-shirt with black sleeves and a black 'A' in the middle of the shirt. His shorts were black too, and he wore blue tennis shoes with black trim. He also had black gloves.

"Hey, we're gonna be a little late meeting you guys there, so don't worry if we don't show up right away." Amp explained. Midnight nodded.

"Sure, having trouble getting the ship to work?" she asked playfully. Amp blushed.

"Kinda…" he murmured. Midnight smirked.

"We'll see ya later then!" and with that, they both hung up. Fiery smirked.

"He _really_ doesn't like being stranded there with Metallic does he?" she asked sarcastically. Midnight grinned.

"Of course he doesn't! Metallic always makes him feel stupid!" Fiery laughed, then smiled.

"With technology anyway." She agreed. Midnight nodded.

With Amp and Metallic…

Amp sighed as he hung up with Midnight.

"Did ya make a fool of yourself _again_?" Metallic teased. Amp scowled and ignored him. Metallic had black hair and brown eyes. He had wings on his back and yellow zappers like bumblebee. He wore a black and yellow striped t-shirt, tight black jeans and black tennis shoes.

Metallic smiled and turned back to the T-ship, which he was repairing. (they crashed) A screwdriver tip cam out of his index finger and he began to work on the ship. He looked completely human, but when he was born, he had some difficulties…so, his insides had a lot of electronic organs and special abilities, like tools popping out of his fingers.

"Hey Amp…"

"What?"

"I'm done!" he grinned. Amp turned to him.

"Great! Come on, we gotta go pick up Fade." He exclaimed. Metallic nodded.

"And then, we go meet Midnight and Fiery for our mission!" Metallic added. The two of them climbed into the T-ship and flew off.

With Fade…

"WERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS!" Fade screeched. Fade had long white hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees and had spaghetti straps. Underneath the dress she had long black socks that went up to her knees and white shoes with buckles on them. She took out her communicator and called Metallic.

"Oh, hey Fade." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Metallic! I just noticed, WHY AREN'T YOU TWO HERE YET!"

"We had some technical difficulties." He replied nonchalantly. Fade sighed.

"Just…get here as soon as you can, okay?" She groaned. Metallic nodded.

"See ya in a minute Fade." He grinned. Fade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered. The two hung up and Fade closed her eyes and shook her head. In a matter of minutes, the T-ship landed by Fade. Amp and Metallic climbed out.

"Finally!" Fade shouted as she ran into the ship, pulling them back in with her.

"Well, we better go meet midnight and Fiery." Amp pointed out as they flew towards the island were the tower was. When they got there, they put the T-ship away and went outside to see Midnight and Fiery already waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Amp greeted happily.

"Hmm…hey, electric boy, get your but into gear! We gotta go!" Midnight scolded. Amp sweat dropped.

"Nice to see you too." He muttered. Metallic put a hand on his shoulder.

"Once again, you make a fool of yourself." He said playfully. Amp turned to him.

"You're supposed to be my friend." He replied darkly.

"I am! Can't I tease _and_ be your friend?" Amp rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Fade walked past them.

"Wise choice." She told them angrily. Metallic started up a small machine, which he had been carrying. Amp walked over and set his hands on it. Electricity flowed from his fingertips through the machine, it started to make a buzzing noise. Fade turned to Midnight.

"You're up!" Midnight nodded and pulled up her hood. She floated up and began to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted. Her eyes glowed and a portal opened. Metallic took out a remote control and entered in a few calculations. The machine that Amp was powering sent out a beam that ran through the portal. The portal seemed to buzz and become disfigured, but it soon stabilized. Fade gathered everyone around the portal.

"On the count of three," she began.

"One," everyone tensed.

"Two," the portal weakened a bit.

"THREE!" Everyone jumped through the portal just as it closed.

In the past…

"Friend Raven! I have just perfected my homemade Glorg! Please, will you sample some?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Sorry Starfire, I'm not really hungry." Starfire turned to Robin.

"Robin, will you please sample my Tameranian dish?" Before Robin could come up with an excuse, a portal opened and a bunch of kids fell out of it.

"DUDE! Raven brought in some freaky kids!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven glared at him.

"I didn't bring them here." She argued.

"I did." They turned to see Midnight. Beast Boy walked over to her.

"Hey, it's a mini Raven, only in green." He commented. Midnight pulled her hood down. They all gasped.

"WOAH! You're totally Raven's twin! You even have that thing on you're forehead! Except…instead of purple…it's green." (referring to her hair and eyes) Midnight rolled her eyes. Fiery flew up to him.

"Beast Boy, right?" Beast Boy nodded. Fiery looked around and pointed to all of them.

"Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin." The titans looked at each other.

"Yeah, but, how did you know?" Robin inquired.

"We're from the future!" the boys yelled in unison. Fade glared at them.

"What? We are!" Metallic insisted. Fade walked over to Robin.

"Robin, leader of the original Teen Titans, correct? Pleasure to meet you." Fade said as she held out her hand. Robin shook it.

"Yeah, um, _original_ Teen Titans?" Fade smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fade, leader of the Teen Titans from _our_ time." She replied, gesturing to the rest of her team. Amp walked over to Beast Boy and stared at him.

"Guys! This blue haired kid is staring at me!" he said in a scared tone. Amp cocked his head.

"I don't believe it." Amp thought aloud. Beast Boy turned to him.

"Don't believe what?" he inquired. Amp smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." Amp replied before walking away.

"Dude! Where are ya going?" Beast Boy called after him.

"Wait, you kids are from the future?" Raven asked Fade. Fade grinned.

"Yes, but…we're not kids, we're teenagers." She replied.

"What! There's no way you guys are 16!" Cyborg argued.

"Duh! We're _14_." Fade replied.

"You are the future Titans, yes? How did you get you're powers and join?" Starfire inquired.

"Well," Amp began, "I was shocked by some radioactive piece of machinery and now I am the RULER of electricity!" he exclaimed happily.

"And I," Fade explained, "was somehow born with my powers, believe it or not." Starfire nodded.

"And the rest of you?" she asked.

"We're your kids!" Midnight exclaimed. The titans stared at their 'future' kids.

"No wonder you look just like Raven!" Beast Boy pointed at Midnight.

"It's rude to point!" Fiery grinned. Midnight hugged Raven.

"Hi mom!" Raven was in shock.

"Um…hi…Midnight, was it?" she asked. Midnight nodded. Beast Boy felt a little upset. Who had Raven married? Did he know him?

"Hey, uh…Midnight?" Beast Boy murmured.

"Yes dad?" Beast Boy felt like falling over. Raven turned to him. Beast Boy waited to hear what she would say.

"If you're going to be my husband, we have to make a compromise with your vegetarian thing." Midnight smiled and walked over to Beast Boy.

"Oh, warning. Do NOT under any circumstances, never ever ever," Beast boy leaned in so he wouldn't miss what Midnight said, "NEVER! In your entire life. Make sure, that you remember your anniversary!" Beast Boy sweat dropped. Starfire flew over to Raven and Beast boy.

"I am most happy for you! Please, are one of you _my_ child?" she asked.

"Me! I am!" Fiery exclaimed. Starfire and Fiery hugged each other to death.

"If you're Starfire's kid, how come you have black hair?" Beast Boy asked.

"From dad! A, duh!" Fiery said as she pointed to Robin.

"EH!" Robin and Starfire almost fell over. Cyborg patted Robin and Beast Boy on the back.

"Well you guys! What wonderful news for you! You should all just get married now and save yourselves the trouble!" Robin and Beast Boy glared at him.

"Hey, what about that kid?" Raven asked, gesturing to Metallic. Metallic simply pointed at Cyborg.

"WHAT! I can't even have kids!" he yelled.

"You'd be surprised…" Metallic trailed off. (seriously, don't ask about the Cyborg having kids thing)

"You very much resemble Bumblebee!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah, my mom." Metallic replied. Amp walked over to Cyborg.

"I don't want to break up this touching reunion but…we came here for something." Fade nodded.

"Amp's right, we have to figure out where he is." She agreed.

"Where…_who_ is?" Robin asked.

"Well, we followed him back in time to prevent him from meddling with whatever it is he's trying to meddle with." Fade explained.

"Whatever _who's_ meddling with?" Robin asked again. Fade turned to him.

"Him…Slade's son."

--------

This story isn't supposed to be angsty, but it will still have some mystery type stuff. Or...at least I'll _try_ to make it mystery like, my mysteries suck but oh well. First chapter done!


	2. Found Him!

Next chapter! Yay! I'm really having fun with this story, but, hopefully I can create a better storyline as time goes by, I'm still not entirly sure what I want to do for a side-plot. If this doesn't make sense, it's okay, this is my gibberish.

--------------

"Slade has a son!" Beast Boy gasped.

"Yes." Fade replied.

"What's his name?" Raven inquired. Amp smiled.

"We just call him Junior!" Beast Boy raised and eyebrow.

"So…his name is Slade Junior?" he asked. The future titans nodded.

"That's stupid." Cyborg said. Metallic shrugged.

"We didn't name him." Fiery walked over to Robin.

"Hey dad, can we have a snack?" It took Robin a second to realize that she was talking to him.

"Huh? Um…sure." He replied. Fiery smiled.

"Fiery! Would you like some homemade Glorg?" Starfire asked. Fiery grinned.

"Absolutely!" The two of them went of to eat Glorg. Raven and Midnight started making herbal tea, and Cyborg went to work on the T-car with Metallic tagging along. Fade turned to Robin.

"Can you help me track down Junior?" she asked. Robin smiled.

"Of course, we'd better get started right now." Fade nodded and they went over to the computer. Beast Boy turned to Amp.

"So, I'm stuck with you huh?" Beast Boy asked. Amp scowled.

"Do you _have_ to make it sound like such a bad thing?" Beast Boy frowned.

"Well, I didn't even now you and you just walked up to me and said 'I don't believe it' and walked away!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, you're mad about _that_? I just couldn't believe that you were Midnight's dad." Amp replied.

"Why not?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Because…well…you're so…"

"WHAT!"

"Well, you're just so…well, I dunno. You don't seem much like Midnight."

"What are you talking about? She's got green hair! Like me!" Beast Boy insisted. Amp grinned.

"Never mind." He replied. Beast Boy sighed.

"Everyone else is off doing something with one of you future guys, can we do something?" he asked. Amp nodded.

"Sure, what should we do?" Amp inquired. Beast Boy thought for a second.

"We could play with the game station." Beast Boy suggested.

"Nah, I'd beat your butt." Amp replied.

"Dude! What did you say?"

"Think about it, I'm from the future, we have much harder games." Amp explained.

"Fine! Then what do _you_ think we should do?" Amp stared at him.

"How should I know?"

"Dude! You can't shoot down my ideas if you don't have any!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Do you say 'dude' all the time? Don't your friends ever get annoyed?" Beast Boy fumed.

"Amp! Quit picking on my dad!" Midnight ordered.

"I'm not picking on him! I just asked a question!" Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"I'm being picked on by a kid, and defended by my daughter who came through a portal from the future." He mumbled. Beast Boy turned to Amp and Midnight. They were still yelling at each other. Raven walked over.

"Hey." They all turned to her.

"Beast Boy, why don't you spend some time with Midnight, I'll talk to him blue boy here." Midnight smiled.

"Yeah! Come on dad! Let's go find something to do." Midnight grabbed Beast Boy by the hand and pulled him outside the room. Amp turned to Raven.

"Are you gonna get mad at me?" he asked. Raven sipped her tea.

"No."

"Then…what do you want?" Raven looked at him.

"You have no idea that you're being rude, do you?" she asked.

"I'm being rude?" Amp inquired. Raven stared at him.

"This is gonna take a while." She muttered.

With Fiery and Starfire…

"Mom, this Glorg is wonderful! You're such a good cook!" Starfire beamed.

"Thank you! So, I am your mother, correct?" she asked. Fiery nodded. Starfire smiled.

"And…Robin, is…" Starfire began.

"My dad and your husband." Fiery finished for her. Starfire nodded happily. Fiery grinned.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me how to make this?" Fiery asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

With Cyborg and Metallic…

"Hey dad, you're doing it wrong."

"It's my car and I know how to fix it! And do you really have to call me that?" Metallic nodded.

"Yes, and if you want to increase the speed, you're doing it wrong." He replied. Cyborg looked at him.

"Well, I'm not increasing the speed!" Metallic smiled.

"Hey dad, mom's with the Titans East right?" he asked. Cyborg looked at him.

"Bee? Yeah, she is. Why?" Metallic shrugged.

"No reason, I was just wondering." He replied. Cyborg watched as Metallic started fixing the T-car with the tools that popped out of his fingers, his eyes were red now, and were narrowed down and focused like a computer. Cyborg sighed.

"Hey, Metallic, was that from me?" he asked. The tools went back into Metallic's fingers, and his eyes faded back to normal. Metallic turned to Cyborg.

"No. I can't inherit technology parts from you. Technically, I would be perfectly normal being born, well, except for mom's powers, but otherwise normal. But…when I was born, my organs wouldn't function properly, it had nothing to do with my parents, I was just born that way. So…you used technology to save me." He explained.

"_I_ saved you?" Cyborg asked. Metallic nodded.

"Most of my organs are completely mechanical, and the rest of them need technology to help them function. I also have a few abilities that come with this tech." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"I have amazing strength, of course…Fiery has that too, but I also have these tools that come out of my fingers, my eyes can target things and act like a computer screen, and….oh! You gave me you're sonic blast!" Cyborg was quiet.

"Look, dad…Cyborg, it's not from you, two perfectly normal people could have a child like this too, it has _nothing_ to do with you." Metallic insisted. Cyborg looked at him and smiled.

"Come on kid, I've got a few things to teach you about the T-car." Metallic grinned.

"Alright!"

With Beast Boy and Midnight…

"What!" Beast Boy shouted. Midnight was beating Beast Boy in a video game, and he was _not_ happy about it.

"Hey dad, how come you're losing so badly?" Midnight asked curiously. Beast Boy glared at her.

"You're the one who's gonna lose!" The game made some beeping noises.

"I won!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Dude! I just got beaten by a 14-year-old!" Beast Boy yelled. Midnight smiled.

"Hey dad, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You're a boy, so…how do get a boy to notice you?" Midnight asked. Beast Boy suddenly felt worried, maybe even a little…protective.

"You like a boy?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously. Midnight smiled.

"Now dad, don't get all protective like you did when I had a date with-oh yeah, this is the past, that hasn't happened yet. Never mind." Beast Boy dropped the controller.

"Who is it!" he asked frantically. Midnight smiled.

"His name's Alex." She replied. Beast Boy stopped. He had _no_ idea who that was.

"Uh…"

"Dad, why don't I fill you in, okay?" Beast Boy couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure."

With Robin and Fade…

"All I found was a simple robbery, but the police got it. How about you Robin?" Fade inquired.

"Nothing, if he's really here, he covers his tracks almost as well as Slade himself." Robin replied.

"Well, he _is_ Slade's son." She replied.

"So, Fade, we never did find out, what's _your_ power?" he asked. Fade turned to him.

"Invisibility, force fields, and an energy blast." She replied promptly.

"Are you always so professional?" Fade nodded. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you ever take time to have fun?" he continued.

"I would think you'd be one of the last people to suggest that." Robin was about to continue when-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The alarm!" they screamed in unison. The rest of the titans were there within seconds.

"What's going on?" Amp asked. Robin was looking at the computer.

"I think we found him." They all ran out.

When they finally got there, they saw a boy who looked about 14, he wore an outfit that looked _exactly_ like the one Robin had worn when he had been Slade's apprentice. But this boy had brown hair, and it was messy, but not spiky.

"It's him!" Fade screeched. Junior turned to them.

"Hello losers! What's up?" he grinned. The titans all fell over. (not the future ones)

"His son is so cocky." Robin mumbled.

"These are your parents? What dorks." Junior continued.

"Shut up Junior!" Fiery yelled angrily. She flew up and hurled some starbolts at him. He yawned and dodged all of them. Then he flipped over and grabbed her, pulling her back to the ground.

"You shouldn't be attacking me, you might brake." He threatened. Robin ran over and kicked Junior in the face. Starfire grabbed him and flew 50 feet in the air. Then, she dropped him.

"What idiots." Junior muttered as he fell. He was about to hit the ground when he grabbed Midnight and kicked at her feet. To avoid it, she flew up. Junior was holding onto her arm, so he went up with her. She only went up about 3 feet when he let go and landed on the ground. When he landed, Amp kicked him in the back of his head.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Junior yelled. Amp Shrugged. Midnight landed.

"What are you up to Junior?" she asked. Junior smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He took out some metal orbs and threw them everywhere, smoke suddenly engulfed everything. Everyone started coughing. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flapped his wings as hard as he could, the smoke quickly cleared, but Junior was gone. Everyone was silent. Then…Fade lost it.

"HE GOT AWAY AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! AM I A LOUSY TITAN! WHY! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Midnight and Fiery grabbed Fade and Amp electrocuted her enough to knock her out. The current titans were thoroughly freaked out.

"Why did she…" Starfire began.

"We figured she'd do this sooner or later." Metallic thought aloud.

"Why'd she freak out like that?" Cyborg asked.

"Pressure." Fiery answered. Midnight nodded.

"All she does is work, and every time something goes wrong, she gets upset, but she doesn't show it, eventually, she just breaks down." Midnight explained.

"All she does is work…" Starfire repeated. Robin's teammates all turned to him.

"Hey, why are you all looking at me?" They all turned away.

"We better get back to the tower." Metallic said. Everyone nodded. Midnight looked at him.

"What?"

"Can you carry Fade? Cause we can't." Midnight asked. Metallic was unhappy about that, but he agreed.

Soon they were back at the tower, as for room arrangements, since they didn't have any rooms with a bed in it, they would have to share rooms with the uh… 'parents'. Metallic would be sharing with Cyborg, Amp would be sharing with Beast Boy, (much to Beast Boy's displeasure) Midnight would be staying with Raven, Fiery would be staying with Robin, (he _is_ her father after all) and Fade would be staying with Starfire.

Beast Boy scowled as Amp settled into his room.

"Dude! Why did I have to be stuck with _you_?" Beast Boy asked angrily. Amp glared at him.

"Look, this wasn't _my_ idea. Why do you hate me so much anyway?" Beast Boy stared at him.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Amp."

"What kind of name is Amp? Amp fumed.

"What kind of name is Beast Boy?" he shot back.

"That's not my real name!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Well DUH! Same here." Amp replied.

"Well, what's you're real name?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna tell you! Not after you were so mean to me!" Amp yelled.

"Dude! Give me _one_ just _one_ good reason why I should be nice to you." Amp grinned.

"I'm your daughter's friend." He replied. Beast Boy sweat dropped.

"I hate you." He said threateningly. Amp smiled.

"So….this bunk bed, do you sleep on the top or the bottom?" Amp inquired.

"The top." Beast Boy replied. Amp nodded and climbed into the bottom bunk.

"Wait, you're letting me have my way?" Beast Boy asked in a disbelieving tone. Amp turned to him.

"Yeah, goodnight." And he pulled up the covers and closed his eyes. Beast Boy walked over and turned out the light. Climbing into bed, he wondered why Amp was trying to act civil. Maybe he didn't want to be enemies. Yeah…that could work.

-----------

Oh dear! Beast Boy must share a room with Amp! And what is Junior up too? What other questions havn't been answered! Truthfully, I don't know what's going to happen either, I lose interest in a story really fast if I already have everything planned out in my head. So! The next chapter will hold answers for us all!...I'm being weird again aren't I? I'll stop now.


	3. Pizza, Asthma, and Bees

Yay! Chapter! I...have nothing else to say. Okay, you can read it now.

------------------------

Starfire yawned as she sat up. It had been a relaxing night. She owned a double bed, so she had shared with Fade, but Fade was nowhere to be seen. Starfire got up and got ready, and then wandered down the hall to see Raven coming out of her room.

"Raven! Good morning! Is Midnight still asleep?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, I think she'll be up soon though." Raven replied. Raven also had a double bed, so Midnight had shared with her as well. The two girls went out to the kitchen to find Fade already eating breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning Fade! I trust your sleep was pleasant?" Starfire greeted happily.

"It was fine." Fade replied. Raven began making herbal tea and Starfire began to cook a breakfast meal from Tameran. Midnight walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone! Hey, are you making tea, mom? Can I have some?" Midnight inquired. Raven gave her a small smile.

"Sure."

But, the boys (and Fiery) were still asleep. But, Robin was just waking up. He sat up to see Fiery sitting in the hammock that had been brought into his room specifically for her to sleep in. She was watching him with a grin on her face.

"Morning dad! Shall we go get some breakfast! I heard mom get up a few minutes ago, so I wanna get a traditional Tameranian meal!" Fiery exclaimed. Robin got out of bed.

"Ah, sure." Fiery smiled.

"Great! I'm gonna go brush my teeth! You should too!" When they finally got out to breakfast, Fiery went over to eat with Midnight and Fade, leaving Raven, Starfire and Robin to eat together.

But soon enough, Cyborg came out with Metallic, who had also slept in a hammock.

"Good morning!" Metallic said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Everyone replied. So now, everyone was here except for…

"Dude! What is with this kid! He woke me up, and made sure I was all ready and wide awake, and then he just falls asleep in the middle of the hallway!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. He was holding Amp by the arm, but Beast Boy had _defiantly_ dragged him to the kitchen. The future Titans all stared at him for a moment, he was turning a bit blue. Then, they totally freaked out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?" (Midnight)

"YOU IDIOT!" (Fiery)

"MOVE! LET GO!" (Fade)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE MORON FORGOT!" (Metallic)

"Hey! I didn't forget anything!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Not _you._HIM!" Metallic yelled.

"Did he even bring it with!" Fade asked.

"He _must_ have! He brings it everywhere!" Midnight insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked. They all stared at him.

"What's going on?" Robin added. Fade stood up.

"You didn't know?" she asked.

"Didn't know what?" Raven replied.

"I found it!" the all turned to see Metallic holding a small container.

"Uh…sorry." He blushed.

"Gimmie it!" Midnight grabbed it. The titans turned their attention back to Fade.

"Amp has Asthma." She explained.

"He has Asthma, and yet you let him on your team?" Robin inquired.

"Well, he brings his inhaler everywhere, so when he has a hard time breathing, it's usually not a problem. Truthfully, this hasn't happened in a while, but it does happen." Fade continued. They heard coughing. They all turned to see Amp sitting up and quickly regaining his color.

"How do you feel?" Midnight asked. Amp turned to see everyone staring at him.

"Completely humiliated but otherwise fine." He replied. His friends laughed. Beast Boy walked over to Robin.

"That was weird." He whispered. Robin kept his eyes on them.

"Hey, I know you don't like him…but he kind of reminds me of you." He replied.

"What! No way!" Beast Boy argued.

"That's the thing, he's not much like you…but for some reason he reminds me of you." Robin muttered. Beast boy looked at Amp as he chatted with his friends. He wondered how he was _anything_ like him. Fade stood up.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, but…I have work to do." And she left. Starfire watched her leave.

"Um, I shall return shortly." She said before hurrying after her. She found Fade in the room that they were sharing, she was writing in a notebook, probably some plans to catch Junior.

"Fade?" Fade looked up.

"Oh, hey Starfire."

"Fade, are you not worried about your friend?" she asked.

"He's fine, you saw." She replied.

"But…do you not wish to do the 'hanging out' with them?" Fade looked at her and smiled.

"Look, I really like my friends, I just…I don't fit in with them." She mumbled. Starfire sat down next to her.

"But, your friends seemed so unhappy when you left." She replied. Fade gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but…I'm just too different from them. That's why I work all the time, it's an excuse to leave and then they can have fun." She explained sadly.

"Fade, I understand that you feel out of place with your friends, but…truthfully, I believe that they are saddened when you leave." Starfire insisted. Fade sighed.

"Really Starfire, it's okay, I know I don't fit in." she closed her notebook and stood up. She walked over to the door with Starfire following. The door opened to reveal Metallic standing there with his hand raised as if he were about to knock.

"Metallic…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well…we were gonna play a game, and we were wondering if you wanted to…well, join in." he replied. Fade grinned.

"Uh, sure, I'll be there in a minute okay?"

"Okay." And he left. Fade turned to Starfire.

"Um…thanks." She said. Starfire smiled.

"It was most enjoyable to help you." She replied. Fade laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Starfire nodded. They walked out to see everybody sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what to do. Fiery looked up.

"Hey! Fade! Mom! Over here!" So, they played some games and talked for a while, and when it was time for lunch, they decided to go out for pizza. Beast Boy walked over to Amp and sat down next to him.

"Quite a bold move for you." Amp said without even looking up. Beast Boy blushed.

"Hey! I'll leave if you keep doing that!" he replied angrily. Amp paused for a second, and then started laughing.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded. Amp turned to him.

"You wouldn't leave." He laughed. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. Something about this kid…

"Hey…Amp, this morning…"

"When I passed out? You don't have to worry about it, not that I think you actually _would_ but it was my fault…I forgot to take my medication before bed." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, but…I mean, your friends…they said that this happened before, when did it…well, when was the last time this happened?" Amp thought for a moment.

"When I was 13…it was nothing major." He replied. Beast Boy started to eat, and said nothing more about it. But…something told him that Amp wasn't being completely honest. Midnight and Raven walked over and sat down with them.

"Hi dad! Hi Amp! What's up?" Midnight greeted.

"Nothing." Amp replied. Raven raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you for a second?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, we'll be right back." She said to before walking off with Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven, that kid…he acts kind of weird." Beast Boy announced.

"They all act a little strange, but that is true." Raven agreed.

"I mean, when I ask him things, a lot of times he doesn't give me a real answer and-"

"Have you noticed that he also has a crush on our daughter?" Raven added.

"WHAT!"

"Maybe that's why he doesn't tell you things, because you're her father." She continued. Beast Boy watched Midnight and Amp, but they were just talking.

"Well that squirt better _start_ talking!" he started running over to the table but Raven held him back.

"Beast Boy, I can't believe you're getting so overprotective."

"Dude! That's our _daughter_!" Beast Boy insisted.

"I suppose, but technically, she doesn't even exist yet, neither of them do." Raven explained. Beast Boy stopped. He turned to her.

"What?" he asked. Raven sighed.

"Never mind." Amp walked over.

"Hey guys, are you coming back or what?"

"We'll be there in a minute." Raven replied. Amp nodded and went back to the table.

"Okay, Beast Boy, don't do anything stupid. I know you know have an intense hatred of Amp, but if you start freaking out at him, I can guarantee that Midnight won't be happy that you're harassing her friend." Raven ordered.

"Whatever." Beast Boy muttered. Raven put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Then she walked back to the table. Beast Boy blushed, but followed her to Midnight and Amp.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Midnight greeted happily.

"Hi." Raven replied as she sat down. Beast Boy sat down between Raven and Midnight. Raven sat quietly and ate her pizza, while Midnight and Amp chatted. Beast Boy ate too…but he didn't take his eyes off of Amp.

At the other table, Fiery was enjoying lunch with her parents, Robin and Starfire.

"Hey mom, what's Tameran like?" Fiery asked curiously.

"Oh! It is glorious! Shall I take you there? Sometime soon perhaps?" Starfire replied happily. Fiery grinned.

"Actually, you and dad are taking me this summer, well…the summer of _my_ time." Starfire smiled.

"How wonderful! We shall all have a most magnificent time!" she continued.

"Well…in a few years." Robin added. Fiery nodded.

"Yes, a few years. Of course first you'll have to get together…and have your first kiss…and get married…and have me…and raise me for 12 years and then let me go off to join the titans with occasional visits, and then _plan_ the trip, and then actually go there!" Fiery explained, completely ignoring her parents rapidly growing redder.

"Oh! You wanna see a picture of your wedding?" Fiery offered.

"Huh?" Robin sweat dropped.

"Yes! Please!" Starfire replied happily. Fiery pulled out a picture wallet and flipped to a picture of Starfire and Robin. She handed the wallet to Starfire.

"See, there's you, and there's dad. Oh! And there's Raven, and Beast Boy, and Cyborg! Oh, look! That's Bumblebee!" Fiery pointed to everyone as she said their names.

"It's Galfor!" Starfire beamed as she pointed out her guardien.

"Yep!" Fiery replied, "And that's Batman! Whoo! My Grandpa's rock! One is a super hero of the night, and the other is the ruler of Tameran!" Fiery yelled happily.

"Yes! It is wonderful! Is it not?" Starfire agreed. But…that left Cyborg with Metallic and Fade.

"Could you guys be a little less gross please?" Fade inquired and Cyborg and Metallic shoveled pizza into their mouths.

"Sparky's always like that." They all turned to see Bumblebee.

"Bee? What are you doing here?" Cyborg inquired.

"Jus thought I'd drop by, so, what's the shorties?"

"Robin! Bumblebee's here!" Cyborg called. So…they headed back to the tower. Because, a public restaurant was defiantly _not_ the best place to tell Bumblebee what was going on. So…once they were back to the tower…

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's up with the kids?"

"Hey!" Amp yelled angrily, "We're not kids! We're the Teen Titans!"

"No you're not!" Bumblebee shot back.

"Hey! Let me explain." Cyborg announced. Everyone turned to him. Metallic walked over to Cyborg.

"I can help too." Metallic offered.

"Okay! Why is this kid dressed like me?" Bumblebee inquired. Metallic cocked his head.

"I'm your son."

----------------------

How will Bumblebee react to _that_? "I'm you're son." Hmm...I think I would freak out. But, let's see how she handles it...in the next chapter.


	4. Jennifer and Lily

Okay! Next cahpter. Man, I've been updating this story a lot, I'm just really into it. The ideas just explode! Oh, you probably don't wanna hear me blabber about my messed up life. You can read the story now.

----------------

"Okay…that was funny Sparky, nice prank but I don't have a son." Bumblebee laughed.

"No, I'm really your son. Fiery over there is Starfire and Robin's son, and Midnight is Raven and-"

"Look kid, I'm not your mom."

"Yes you are, and Cyborg's my dad." Bumblebee smiled.

"Okay kid, I'll bite, _prove_ that you're my 'son'."

"Okay." Metallic started flying, then he shrunk and started to sting Amp.

"Hey!" Amp zapped him and he turned back to normal.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Metallic yelled.

"Your like a human bug zapper." Midnight told Amp jokingly. Bumblebee was in shock.

"So you…are…Sparky…and me! My…son!" Bumblebee stuttered.

"Look, don't freak out mom, see…I'm from the future, with all of my friends!" Metallic grinned and pulled all of his friends together. Bumblebee shook her head.

"Hey, didn't you say that someone was Starfire's kid?" Bumblebee inquired, regaining her composure.

"Oh! That's me! My name's Fiery!" Bumblebee turned to her.

"Who's your dad?" she asked. Fiery just pointed at Robin. Bumblebee smirked at him and Starfire. They blushed.

"And, this is Midnight, she's Raven and-"

"Raven has a kid! Now this I gotta see!" Bumblebee interrupted. (Bee seems pretty into this now) She turned to Midnight and smiled.

"So your Raven's kid huh?"

"Yep!" Midnight grinned. Bumblebee looked over at Raven.

"Who'd you end up with anyway?" she inquired. Amp walked over and tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder.

"Hey, look at her! She has green hair! Who else has green hair? Come on!" Amp said rather loudly. Bumblebee turned to Beast Boy.

"No. Way. You two?" she asked pointing at Beast Boy and Raven. Midnight ran over and stood in between her parents.

"They're my mom and dad!" she exclaimed. Bumblebee walked over and draped her arms around the two of them.

"You guys aren't enjoying this are you?" she asked happily. They both shook their heads.

"Well, I am." She replied.

"_You_ married Cyborg you know." Raven pointed out. Bumblebee's smile immediately fell and she walked away.

"Okay, so that's were those three came from. What's with the other two?" she asked curiously. Amp walked over.

"My name's Amp, oh, and I don't think you know this, but your child's name, is 'Metallic'." Bumblebee stared at him.

"You're really weird, are you on any medication?"

"Actually, yes. But not the kind you think." he replied.

"What are you on?" she inquired.

"Asthma medication." He muttered. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow disapprovingly but said nothing.

"Who's that girl hanging out in the corner?" she asked. Fade smiled and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Fade, the leader of the 'future' Teen Titans." She greeted.

"Bumblebee, leader of the 'current' Titans East." She replied. Fade grinned. Amp walked over.

"So, now their best friends and we'll never get a break." He thought aloud.

"How do you know _anything_ about me?" Bumblebee demanded. Amp grinned.

"You've met me loads of times! Or…you will. I'm Metallic's best friend!" he explained.

"Yep!" Metallic added.

"Okay…" Bumblebee murmured.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm, now what should I do?" Junior was tossing around a ball, he didn't really have much else to do.

"Jennifer! I would like some more tea!" A robotic woman about two inches shorter then Junior walked over.

"Here you are Master." She bowed as he took the tea from the tray full of beverages.

"Thank you Jennifer." He grinned. He had stolen that robot a while ago, and had made some adjustments in it's programming, he also named her. She actually looked like a real human, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, the perfect figure, she was also completely loyal to him. She had obviously been made by _male_ scientists. She was dressed in a female version of Junior's outfit, only she didn't ware a mask.

"So Jennifer…I just had this marvelous idea!" he began.

"What is it Master?"

"What if you could capture a member of the Teen Titans for me? We could hold them ransom, it would be great! What do you think?"

"Brilliant idea Master!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yes, I know." He replied. Jennifer smiled at him.

"Master, who would you like me to capture?" Junior thought for a moment, then, he smiled rather wickedly.

"I know just the right one."

Back with the Titans, everyone was getting situated. Bumblebee was staying the night, they didn't have any more room with the 'future' titans staying there too, since Junior had still remained hidden. So, Bumblebee would have to sleep on the couch. But just before she was about to go to bed, Metallic walked over to her.

"Hey, mom?" after a minute she realized he was talking to her, and she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…um, well, why _did_ you come and visit?" he inquired.

"I just wanted to visit." She replied, tuning back to the couch.

"No you didn't. You came here for something." She stopped, her heart felt like it was beating in her throat. There's no way he could know about-

"What did you come here for?" he asked again. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Really, no reason." She tried to sound confident. Metallic cocked his head. Then he smiled.

"Alright, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight." She replied. With a sigh of relief, she sat down on the couch.

"But…" she turned to him, he had stopped halfway to the hallway, "mom, if you don't tell anyone why you're here, you'll never get what you came here for." He said before starting to walk to Cyborg's room. She held her breath.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" she inquired. He stopped. He turned to her with a grin on his face.

"You." He replied. And with that, he left. Bumblebee lied down and pulled the blanket up. But she couldn't fall asleep, that kid…Metallic, her _son_, how did he figure out that she had come here for something, when nobody else had? It was the strangest thing in the world…at least, right now it was. She didn't know how long she laid there, staring at the ceiling with her thoughts shifting from one thing to another, but always landing back on that boy…who had seen right through her…her son. But soon, she was waking up to the sound of birds chirping, the bright sunny sky, and-

"SHE'S GONE! OH MY GOD SHE'S **GONE**!" Bumblebee shot up. Somebody was missing! Metallic? No, they said she…who was gone? She jumped up and ran towards the voice. It was Fiery, everyone was standing around her, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Bumblebee asked desperately.

"We have to find her!" Fiery sniffed.

"Who's gone?" Bumblebee inquired. Midnight turned to her.

"Oh, it's her pet frog, we found it outside yesterday night when we were playing, (this scene did not appear in the story) apparently it's loose in the tower now." She explained. Bumblebee sweat dropped. She had rushed over here for a _frog._

"It's okay Fiery, I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later." Fade comforted. Fiery nodded.

"Yeah, NOBODY STEP ON HER OR YOU'RE DEAD!" she screeched. All of a sudden, they heard-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"WERE'D IT GO!"

"YOU _LOST_ IT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I- oh, wait, it's on your head."

"**WHAT!**" Robin opened the door to Beast Boy's room to see Metallic with a frog on his head, and Amp standing a few feet in front of him, and Beast Boy sleeping like a log. Everyone stared.

"Lily!" Fiery exclaimed as she rushed into the room. She scooped the frog off of Metallic's head and smiled.

"Look everyone! It's Lily!" she beamed. Everyone fell over.

"Hey Metallic, why are you in Beast Boy's room?" Cyborg Raven inquired.

"He's my best friend, I came to play until it was time fro breakfast." He explained. Amp nodded.

"Beast Boy's still asleep though." He replied.

"Not for long." Midnight said slyly. She ran to the kitchen, and came back with a bucket of water. She flew up to her dad and dumped it all on his face.

"AHHHHH! COLD! What was that for!" he demanded. Amp climbed up the ladder and smiled at him.

"Good morning! The weather is nice, it's a wonderful morning, none of the food is rotten yet and nobody else is soaking wet! So, would you like it heated up or super hot?" he asked.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said dumbly. Amp grinned.

"Super hot it is!" and he zapped Beast Boy with so much electricity, it made his hair stand on end.

"DUDE! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Beast Boy screeched as he chased after Amp. Amp was practically laughing his head off. Midnight smirked.

"Poor dad, he never had a chance." She thought aloud. Fiery walked over to her.

"I'm just glad I found Lily." She said. Midnight smiled.

"You have a one track mind Fiery." She replied. Fiery laughed.

"Yeah, but it works for me." Midnight nodded. So, they all had breakfast, and then, they just hung out. Not much else to do really…

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FUN, **_NOW_**!" Fiery screeched, "Mother, father, may my friends and I _please_ go walk around the city?" she asked sweetly. Starfire and Robin nearly fainted.

"Uh…sure?" Robin replied uncertainly. Fiery turned to Raven and Beast Boy.

"May we?" she asked. Raven smiled at her. (A very small smile)

"Sure, why not." She agreed. Fiery grinned and walked over to Cyborg and Bumblebee. But before she could ask,

"Sure, he can go." Bumblebee said nonchalantly. Fiery beamed.

"And Amp, Fade, your parents aren't here at the moment so…off to explore our city 23 years in the past!" Fiery exclaimed. And, they all ditched their parents 'cause their teenagers.

"Yay! We're free to run around and do whatever we want!" Fiery thought aloud. Amp turned to Fade.

"How come _you're_ the leader but _she's_ the one who always decides what we do?" he joked. Fade smiled.

"Because, I decide what we do in battle, but Fiery's the one who loves to party." Fade replied seriously. Amp shrugged.

"Whatever."

"HEY!" Midnight yelled. Amp turned to her.

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for like, 5 minutes!" she replied angrily. Amp blushed.

"Ah…sorry? I was…um…I didn't hear you." He explained rather lamely. Midnight sighed.

"Whatever, so Fiery, what are we gonna do for fun?" she inquired. Amp turned back to Fade.

"What's _her_ problem?" he whispered. Fade looked at him, then laughed.

"Amp, you're an idiot." She replied, still laughing. Amp looked positively dumbfounded.

"See! Now you don't make sense either!" he exclaimed. Fade smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She shook her head. Amp sighed.

"Yeah yeah, sure." He muttered.

"Ooh! Look guys!" Fiery happily exclaimed. She pulled her friends into the electronics store.

"Guys, look how huge this ipod is!" she grinned, holding up a piece of technology smaller then a package of gum. (the ipod shuffle)

"It's gigantic!" Midnight explained.

"Man! I've seen mountains smaller then that!" Amp added. Metallic nodded and Fade just laughed.

"Guys, in _this_ time period, this is as small as an ipod gets." (I think) she laughed) they all stared at her.

"Really?" Fiery asked.

"Really." Fade confirmed. They all stared at the ipod. Then Fiery put it back and they decided to leave, because people were giving them weird stares. Fiery pouted as they continued to walk around with nothing to do.

"Come on guys! We're teenagers, teens! The Teen Titans! We should be able to find something to do!" Fiery insisted. They all thought for a moment.

"Hey! I know!" Metallic exclaimed.

"What?" Fiery asked excitedly.

"Well, we could actually act like _normal_ kids for once!" he mimicked in fake excitement. Amp sighed.

"Metallic, I think we're normal enough." Amp muttered.

"I know, but come on, when was the last time we went to a party? Or hung out at the movie theatre?" he inquired. They all thought.

"Let's par-tay!" Fiery yelled happily.

"Where?" Amp inquired. Fiery sighed.

"I don't know…let's think." They all thought. Again. For the hundredth time today.

"I know were you could party."

"Thanks! I-JENNIFER!" Fiery screeched. They all whipped around and prepared for battle. Jennifer jumped down off of the mailbox she was standing on.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight." She began.

"Then what are you here for?" Fade inquired. Jennifer smiled, then she quickly grabbed the person she came for and disappeared with smoke, the same way Junior had. They gasped.

"Oh no! She took-"

-----------------

Wow! Someone was kidnapped! But who? Actually, _you_ get to decide. If you want a certain person to be kidnapped, just comment and tell me _who_ you want it to be, and why. If I find one I like, I'll use it in the story, and give you credit for the idea. So...comment with you're ideas! Please! I love it when people give me suggestions! And, if you ever worry that the comment is to long, I like long comments. So...write whatever you want. I don't mind. See, look how long this is! I just talk and talk and talk and-Mmf! Mmm! Munfn! Mmf!


	5. Kidnapped

Okay! It took a while but I've finally decided who's getting kidnapped! And for what reason! I used bbfanatic's idea. So, let's see what happens!

------------------------

"Oh no! She took Fade!" Midnight exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Fiery screeched.

Silence.

"I _said_ what do we do!" Fiery repeated.

"Shut up Fiery! Nobody knows what to do! Our leader's gone!" Amp yelled angrily.

"Come on guys, we have to get along! Lets go back to Titans Tower, we can get some help from our parents." Midnight insisted. They sadly made their way back to the tower.

"HEY! FADE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Metallic yelled as soon as they walked in. They all flipped around.

"We have to find her!" Robin replied.

"Ahem! We don't have a leader! _Fade's _our leader!" Amp insisted.

"Well, just follow my lead." Robin answered.

"There's no way you can keep track of _your_ team _and_ ours!" Amp replied angrily. Robin scowled.

"Then what are you going to do." He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh! I've got it!" Midnight exclaimed. They all turned to her, surprised.

"Guys, remember when Fade said we needed a second-in-command?" Her team nodded.

"And she wrote down the name of who it would be, but she never told us who it was because she said it would cause an argument." Fiery finished for her. Midnight nodded.

"Well, she gave the note to me, for safe keeping, and I hid it!" she explained.

"Well, were did you hide it?" Bumblebee inquired. Midnight smiled.

"I hid it, in here." She pulled out a mirror, a mirror that looked a lot like the one Raven owned.

"What are we gonna do with a stupid mirror?" Amp asked. Midnight kicked him.

"OUCH!"

"This mirror, like my mom's, is a portal into my mind, she gave me one. Actually, she used _her_ mirror to make mine. So! I'm going to go find the note."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Raven offered. Midnight smiled.

"Alright, come on mom!" Midnight placed her hand on the mirror, her and her mom were immediately sucked in. They started to fly around, Midnight leading the way.

"Okay mom, I have emotions running around in my brain, just like you do, so help me find…um…Love." She muttered the last part.

"You hid your note with Love?" Raven inquired.

"Yeah, I avoid her when I'm in here, so it keeps me from peeking at the note." She explained.

"Smart." Raven complimented.

"You called?" they turned to see 'Smart.' She was dressed the same as Raven's smart, only she looked like Midnight. Smart pushed up her glasses.

"Did you need something? Oh, hello mother." Midnight walked over to her.

"Smart! This is really important! We need to find Love!"

"Hmm, it _must_ be important if you're looking for her. She's picking flowers, over there." Smart pointed down a path. Midnight nodded.

"Thanks!" and she raced down the path with Raven following close behind. They stopped when they saw Love, she was wearing a magenta cloak, and had her hood down.

"Oh! Midnight, you haven't visited me in the longest time! But I was okay, I was just thinking about-"

"Whatever! Just give me the note!" Midnight yelled. Love pulled out the note.

"Here you are." Love replied blissfully, holding out the note. Midnight grabbed the note and raced out of there, Raven once again, followed.

"Hey Midnight, who do think is second-in-command?" Raven inquired.

"Well, I'm not going to look at the note until we're back, but I know it's not Fiery, she's just too…well, she's got some issues, other then that, I have no idea." Midnight replied. Raven nodded. Of course, Trigon wasn't in Midnight's mind, so they made it out rather quickly.

"I got the note!" Midnight exclaimed once they were out. Everyone crowded around as Midnight began to unfold the piece of paper.

"Okay, Robin, you're the leader of you're team, duh. The temporary leader of our team is…uh…whoa." Her eyes widened.

"I…defiantly wasn't expecting that." Fiery added as she peeked over Midnight's shoulder.

"Well? Who is it?" Metallic asked curiously. Beast Boy grabbed the note, Midnight grabbed it back.

"It's, uh…it's…Amp." She announced. The entire room froze.

"But Fade told me I was an idiot, right before she wrote the name down." Amp replied.

"Well, Robin, Amp, I guess you guys are in charge." Cyborg said in a surprised tone.

"Dude! No way! That kid's a total screw up!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT UP!" Midnight screeched. The fridge blew up. "Dad, stop insulting my friend! Amp, just shut up! You're in charge now! You have to tell us what to do."

"Oh my god! Thanks for the pressure Midnight!" Amp replied sarcastically.

"Heh…sorry." She muttered.

"Alright Titans, we have to find out were they went." Robin stated. Suddenly, Junior's face filled up the monitor.

"Hello doofuses! How are you?" he asked cheerily.

"We are not doofuses!" Starfire insisted.

"You don't even know what doofus means, do you?" Junior replied. She paused, then she took a few steps back and didn't talk anymore.

"I have you're leader!" Junior grinned, and stepped aside to reveal Fade, she was in a containment pod, and was pounding on it, but there was no sound coming from it.

"It's soundproof." Junior explained, "But that's not important, what _is_ important, is that you have no leader! HA!"

"Actually, Amp is second-in-command." Metallic replied. Junior looked at him.

"But that guy's a moron."

"That's what I said!" Beast Boy replied.

"No, you said he was a screw up." Cyborg corrected.

"No, he's more of an idiot…" Junior added.

"They take pleasure in tearing down the small amount of self confidence I've managed to retain." Amp muttered.

"Guys! You're making him feel bad!" Metallic defended.

"I don't care. I hate you all." Junior replied. Amp raised an eyebrow.

"No you don't, you said that you-"

"Shut up! I don't need to listen to you! You're a dork!"

"Hey! At least _my_ brain isn't the size of a pea!"

"You're right, it's smaller." Junior shot back.

"ARGH!" Electricity was all around Amp, everyone stepped back.

"Amp…calm down. Remember what happened last time?" Midnight reminded. Metallic flew up.

"I can handle this, he is my best friend after all." So, Metallic flew over and kicked him, getting shocked in the process. Now, they're both sitting on the ground.

"Uh…thanks…Metallic." Amp mumbled.

"Not a problem! Anyway, WE HAVE TO FIND FADE!" he yelled in his face. Amp stared at him.

"How big of a crush do you _have_ on her?" he asked playfully.

"Like you're one to talk." Metallic replied, blushing.

"That was a low blow!" Amp exclaimed.

"**SHUT UP! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SAVE FADE IF YOU TOO DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" **Midnight screeched as half the things in the room exploded. The whole room froze.

"_You_ should be second-in-command." Amp thought aloud. Midnight smiled.

"Thank you, but you are, SO GET A GRIP!" she screeched. One of the computers exploded.

"Soon there won't be anything left…" Fiery muttered.

"How do you guys keep winning? You're such freaks." Junior commented. Amp turned to Metallic.

"Hey," he whispered, "can you get a trace on that signal?" Metallic went over to the computer and quickly started tapping in codes.

"Hey, what's that robotic freak doing?" he inquired. Bumblebee flew up to the screen.

"Hey! Don't call him a freak, or you won't a have a mouth anymore!" she threatened. Junior just stared at her.

"I haven't seen _you_ for a while. Man, you're hair looks a lot freakier in this time period." He thought aloud. Bumblebee restrained herself from breaking the screen.

"I got it!" Metallic shouted.

"Alright! Let's go!" Amp ordered. They all raced out of the tower.

"Hey? Where are you going? Don't you wanna rescue Fade?" Junior inquired, even thought no one was there anymore. When they got to the hideout, they were surprised to see that it was…the junkyard. Suddenly, hundreds of robots appeared, almost out of nowhere.

"There's no way we'll get to them in time!" Bumblebee yelled.

"What do you mean 'in time'? Junior's just gonna sit around until we show up!" Amp insisted.

"Not this again!" Midnight shouted angrily.

"Fine! Robin, you and you're team fight the stupid robots, we're gonna go rescue Fade!" Amp ordered.

"How come _we_ have to fight the robots!" Beast Boy inquired.

"Because! We know the most about Junior and Fade is _our_ friend and _our_ teammate! So SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Amp yelled. Everyone was stunned.

"I didn't know he could do that." Fiery whispered. Bumblebee smiled. So _that's_ why he was second-in-command, he might actually be good at this.

"Alright kid, we got this, go save your friend." Bumblebee replied. Amp nodded, and he and his team ran off to save their leader. Midnight turned to Amp.

"Hey, good job." She smiled. Amp grinned.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Hey!" Metallic began, "enough of you're flirting! We need to rescue-"

"You're girlfriend!" Amp finished for him. Metallic scowled. Midnight and Fiery tried to stifle their laughs.

"There he is!" Fiery exclaimed. They all skidded to a stop. Midnight pulled up her hood. Junior turned to them.

"Hello dumb dumbs, how are you today?" he inquired.

"Teen Titans Go!" Amp yelled, "I've always wanted to say that." he added with a grin. Midnight turned into a Tiger and pounced on Junior, but he dodged her and kicked Fiery in the process. Metallic and Amp got kicked in the stomach before they could even try anything, and Junior was doing great, not a good sign.

Midnight came charging at him again but he picked up a rusted crow bar (they are in a junkyard) and conked her in the head. She was out cold. The other three tried to get to him too, but Junior kicked Metallic into a pod similar to Fade's. Then he heaved Midnight into one. Fiery kicked him in the back of the head, but he grabbed her leg and hurled her into a pod too. Then he turned to Amp.

"Well that was fast, let's draw this out, I don't have anything else to do for the next half hour."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amp demanded. Junior smirked.

"It means you're going to suffer."

Meanwhile…

"There's too many of these stupid robots!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It doesn't matter! We have to give the others enough time to rescue Fade!" Robin insisted.

"Please, how much longer must we battle?" Starfire inquired.

"Until those kids come back!" Cyborg replied.

"Or until all the robots are trashed!" Bumblebee added. Then, Raven asked the question they had all been avoiding…

"What if they don't come back?"

--------------------

Wow...that actually surprised me, this chapter ended up going differently then I originally planned, but I like how it turned out. And I had so much fun with this cliffhanger! Yay! Cliffhanger! Don't kill me.


	6. The Blood Shed

Okay...I updated again kinda soon, oh well. The rating changed because of this chapter, just to be safe. Cause this chapter has more violence then my other ones. But I like it. It's kinda different from what I usually write. So...read on!

--------------------

Junior smirked. This was going to be _too_ easy! Fighting Amp, that little weirdo, there was no way he was gonna lose! He didn't look all that confident either, hmm…although he _did_ expect the other Titans to be there. Where were they anyway? Oh well, it just made it all the more easier for him.

"What are you waiting for?" Amp inquired. Junior grinned.

"I'd think that you'd _want_ me to stall? Or are you so eager to die?" Amp tensed. Junior had a point, he was good, and Amp…he was...well, _him_. But, there was **no way** he was gonna lose!

Meanwhile…

Nobody said anything after Raven's question, because they all knew that it might be true, they might never come back…

"**ARGH!"** Beast Boy smashed the robot with more force then necessary. Of course, everyone was nervous, if they didn't come back…well, nobody knew.

But Amp had his hands full, trying to fight Junior, _alone_, when they couldn't even beat him as a _team_. Junior ran towards Amp and kicked him in the stomach. Amp doubled over in pain. Junior smirked. Then he jumped in the air and did a flip landing with kicking Amp in the back of the head.

"GAH!" Amp reached up to touch his head, there was something sticky and wet when he touched it, and it stung. He winced, when he looked at his hand, it was red. Junior laughed.

"Loser, you can't beat me." He muttered. He grabbed Amp by his hair and kneeled down to looked at him.

"Hmm…you don't seem to be suffering _nearly_ as much as I hoped you would." Then he grinned, "We'll have to change that." Midnight was still out cold, but the rest of team, was watching, and completely unable to help. Junior let go of Amp's head and stood up.

"Well, get up!" he ordered. Amp slowly got up on all fours, and stood up, Junior smiled.

"Good job, now stay there so I can KNOCK YOU DOWN AGAIN!" he yelled. He was so fast, that Amp couldn't stop him, he swept his feet underneath Amp, which made him fall over. Then he kicked him in the side. Now Metallic was pounding on the glass, Fiery just had her eyes covered, and Fade just stood there, as if _she_ were the one killing him, and she didn't look happy about it.

Amp was breathing heavy now, but he didn't have enough energy to stand, Junior scowled at him.

"You're pathetic." He muttered, "to think I thought this would be fun, oh well, at least I get to see the stupid look on you're girlfriend's face when she wakes up, and realizes that you're **DEAD**." He grinned darkly. Amp raised his head to look at him.

"I'm not…dead. Not…yet." he gasped. Junior smirked.

"Of course, but when I'm done with you, you'll wish you _were_. And then…you will be." Metallic just stood there watching, he knew there was nothing he could do, but if _somebody_ didn't do _something_…Amp was going to die. Then what would happen to them? Would Junior do the same thing? He didn't know, but right now…_Amp_ was the one in trouble, and _they_ were the ones not able to help. Maybe that's why Fade had stopped hitting the glass so easily, and why she just watched, and didn't turn away. Because, if you cover your eyes, you gather hope that everything will be okay when you open them, and if you try to get out…it just makes it all the frustrating when it's all over. All they could really do…was watch.

Fade just stared, there was _nothing_ she could do. She had never felt so…so helpless. He couldn't even stand. She didn't like to be negative, just realistic. And right now, reality told her, something she very much didn't want to know. And yet…she also felt a pang of guilt. If she hadn't let herself be captured…they would all be sitting at the tower right now, having a snack and trying to track Junior down. She had always liked to be busy, to be working, or fighting. But now…she would give _anything_, to just be sitting in the tower, doing _nothing_. But, that was all over.

As for Fiery, she just couldn't watch. She couldn't, because she knew she couldn't do anything. She turned to look at her other friends. Metallic and Fade were just watching, and Midnight was still out, she sighed. They could watch, she didn't know how. She took a deep breath and looked at Amp and Junior. She gasped. Bad idea! Bad idea! Amp was lying on the ground, the back of his head was covered in blood, as was his left side, and Junior…he didn't have a scratch, and he appeared to be…laughing. He was laughing…now there was no doubt, Junior…was enjoying this. Who could be a more horrible person?

"Well, enough standing around, I suppose it's time to start hurting you again, or you're friends might get bored." Junior turned and smiled at the Titans, who were still just staring, more terrified and nervous then ever. Junior did a flip and jumped up in the air, he stuck his foot out but just before he hit him, Amp had enough energy to roll out of the way. And Junior just landed on the ground.

"Hmm, I assumed you were out of energy by now. Oh well, I guess since you dodged _that_ blow, then I guess I'll have to hit you twice as hard to make up for it." He grinned. Amp closed his eyes, it had finally hit him…he was going to die. There was nothing he could do about it…he _was_ a screw up, and because of this, everyone else was gonna die to…well, it's too late to think about it _now._ He scowled. He was such an **idiot**! Ugh, maybe it was _better_ if he just died, then maybe his friends could find a way out of there and he could stop messing up their missions. It didn't matter what was better now, he was gonna die anyway, might as well just get it over with.

Junior walked over to him and kicked him, hard, then…he just didn't stop he just kept kicking him, then…he reeled his leg back, and as hard as he could, kicked him in the side where his original wound was.

"**AHHH!**" Amp started coughing up blood, he was pretty much covered in blood anyway, he might as well cough himself to death too. Junior smirked.

"SAY GOODBYE!" he was just about to kick him one last time, when-

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" a black aura surrounded Junior and sent him flying into the pile of junk. Junior jumped out.

"Hmm, so you are here! All 6 of you too, you must have been fighting the robots judging by your state, you can't beat me." He grinned. Bumblebee spotted the pods.

"Hey! Look, they're over there!" she pointed at the kids. They all looked.

"What happened to Midnight?" she inquired threateningly.

"Hmm? Oh, I knocked her out." He replied nonchalantly.

"Where is Amp?" Starfire asked. Junior smirked.

"He's over there, coughing up bloo-" **BAM!** Junior was sent flying. He ran over.

"WHO DID THAT?" he yelled angrily. Beast Boy raised his hand.

"I did it!" he replied. Junior raised an eyebrow and touched the bruise on his cheek.

"But…you _hate_ that kid." he thought aloud. They all turned to him, waiting for an answer. Beast Boy froze.

"Well…I…I never really-hated is _such_ a strong word." He stuttered.

"Cyborg! Get them out of those pods, everyone else, GO!" Robin ordered. They all began to attack Junior, so he didn't have time to stop Cyborg. Once Cyborg opened all the pods, Junior got mad.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled. Then, he threw down another smoke pod. Once again…once the smoked cleared, he was gone. Raven carried Midnight, and Beast Boy volunteered to carry Amp. (he had fainted from blood loss)

When they finally got back, they brought _all_ of the future Titans to the infirmary. And Raven inspected them one by one. (she has healing powers so I picked her to do it)

"Okay, Fade, Metallic, and Fiery, you each have a bruise or two, but nothing to bad. Midnight has a slight head injury, which is surprising considering you said she was hit with a _crow bar._ She'll wake up in a little bit. As for Amp, he's pretty beaten up, and he's had a lot of blood loss, but I think he'll be okay." She explained. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Raven and Starfire stayed in the infirmary to tend to Amp and Midnight, but everyone else was told to leave.

About an hour later, the sun was setting, and Starfire came out with Midnight.

"Hi guys." Midnight gave a small smile. Her friends crowded around her and began to ask if she was all right.

"Relax guys! I'm fine. Hey…where's Amp?" she inquired. (they were in separate rooms, don't ask why) They all fell silent.

Metallic decided to tell her, "Um…he's the infirmary too, Junior kind of…"

"Almost killed him." Fiery interrupted. Metallic and Fade glared at her.

"Hey! _You_ try to say it in a nice way!" she challenged. Midnight turned to Starfire.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Me too!" (Metallic)

"Can I come?" (Fiery)

"I'm coming with!" (Fade) Starfire nodded, and the four friends ran off to the infirmary, leaving Starfire with the boys. When they got there, they almost ran into Raven.

"How's he doing?" Midnight inquired.

"He just woke up." Raven replied smiling, "you can go in, I'm going to go talk to everyone else." And she left. They ran inside, Amp was sitting up shoveling food in his mouth. His head, arms, and torso were completely bandaged up. His shoes, socks, sash, and t-shirt were lying on another bed, and stained with blood. They all ran over and hugged him, shouting that they were so glad he was okay.

"Guys! I-can't…breath!" he gasped. They all let go.

"Are you feeling any better?" Metallic inquired.

"Well…I'm still pretty sore, but I'm not coughing up blood anymore." He replied.

"YOU WERE COUGHING UP BLOOD!" Midnight screeched. Amp smiled at her.

"Where you worried about me?" he asked. Fiery smiled.

"We all were." She replied.

"I thought you were dead." Metallic thought aloud. They all stared at him.

"Just for a second! Besides, he wasn't moving!" he insisted.

"I can't believe I was out for so long." Midnight muttered.

"The thing is, we still can't go home, Junior's still here, and we still have to stop him. But…it looks like Amp is out of commission for a while." Fade explained. Fiery nodded.

"Oh! Fade, when you got captured, we read you're note. And…just out of curiosity, what made you pick him?" she asked. Fade smiled.

"Because, I'm the leader, I notice things that others don't, that's my job. And…he just seemed like the best one for the job." She explained.

"But I got beat, badly." Amp replied, muttering the last part. Fade grinned.

"Being leader isn't about who can fight the best, it's who can take charge and give everyone positive direction, and who people can trust."

"But I got everyone locked in pods." Amp insisted. Fade laughed.

"You have really low self esteem." She smiled, "But look, we're all okay. And don't you dare say But this, or but that!" Amp grinned.

"Well, I'm just glad we're back at the tower. By the way, what happened to Junior?" he inquired. Midnight looked at Fade, she was curious too.

"Well…" Metallic began, "He was going to kill you, when our parents came and saved us, and Junior got away with the smoke bomb again…" he trailed off. Fiery nodded.

"Oh! And remember when Beast boy flipped out cause Junior made Amp cough up blood!" Fiery laughed. Midnight and Amp stared at her.

"Really?" Amp inquired. And as if on cue…

"Dude! You're awake!" Beast Boy grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Fade inquired.

"Huh? Oh, Raven said you woke up." He explained.

"Yeah, we were just telling him how you flipped out." Fiery replied. Amp nodded.

"Yeah, and I always thought you hated me." He said, grinning. Beast Boy blushed.

"Well…you know." He muttered. Amp smiled.

"Admit it, you _like_ having me around." Beast Boy glared at him.

"No I don't!" he yelled.

"Would you rather I die so you don't have to deal with me?" Amp asked playfully.

"NO!" Beast boy shouted. Amp laughed.

"Oh, Amp! By the way, I patched in an inter dimensional call, I called your mom in the future and told her what happened, she'll probably call back soon." Fade explained. Amp's communicator rang.

"Oh boy…" he muttered. He flipped it open.

"ALEXANDER CRIPT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WHERE!" The voice on the phone yelled.

"Mom! Relax! I'm okay!" he said into the communicator.

"Wait a minute! You're name's Alex!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey, can I have a minute guys? I need to take this." Amp replied. His friends nodded and left, with Beast Boy reluctantly following.

"Hey Midnight, can I talk to you for a second?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, what is it dad?"

"His name's Alex!" Beast Boy whispered frantically.

"Uh…yeah? What about it?"

"Didn't you-"

"Yeah, I did." Midnight smiled and walked off. (See Chapter 2) Beast Boy peeked his head back into Amp's room.

"Yes mom, I promise I'll call later, but I'm really okay. Okay…I love you too. Bye." And he hung up. Beast Boy walked in.

"Hi _Alex._" He teased. Amp smirked.

"Garfield." He grinned. Beast Boy stopped.

"How did you-"

"Midnight told me." He answered.

"Well, how did she know?" Beast Boy inquired. Amp stared at him.

"She's your _daughter_." He replied.

"Heh…oh yeah…" Amp cocked his head.

"Why did you freak out when you heard my name was Alex, it's not that strange of a name." He asked.

"No reason…I was just surprised. Can you walk?" Beast Boy changed the subject.

"I dunno, haven't tried." He replied. Beast Boy nodded.

"You have a crush on Midnight, don't you?" he asked. Amp's face was no completely red.

"W-what gave you _that_…um…idea? Heh…" Beast Boy grinned.

"Midnight and Amp sittn' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Hey! Shut up!" Amp yelled.

"Why should I?" Beast Boy asked playfully.

"Well, Midnight is _you're_ daughter, and Raven's too." He replied.

"So?"

"What do you have to do to have a kid?" Amp smirked. Beast Boy glared at him.

"If you weren't hurt so badly I would hit you." He muttered. Amp grinned.

"Nah! There's no way." He laughed.

Midnight peeked her head around the corner and grinned, they were _finally_ getting along. She smiled and walked back out to see her teammates talking.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked cheerfully. Fade turned to her.

"You'll never believe it, he's back." Midnight's eyes widened.

"No way! You mean-"

"Yeah," Fiery grinned, "Vibe's back."

------------------

Who's Vibe? Well, you're just gonna have to find out! It's a dumb name I know, but whatever. It's another descendant, from who? You'll have to guess! Guess who it is! And review please. Pretty please!...I have nothing else to say...okay...bye.


	7. Truth or DARE?

I wasn't planning on having another chapter done so soon, but oh well! This one was _so_ much fun! it's got more romance then I planned though. Oh well, I like it. So...enter Vibe!

-----------------------

"Vibe's back! Seriously? That's awesome! Where is he?" Midnight inquired.

"He's in the bathroom." Fade replied. Midnight grinned.

"I'm gonna go tell Amp! Be right back!" she shouted as she ran off. Fade smiled.

"Man, Vibe comes back after being gone for a year, and she still can only think about Amp." She shook her head. Fiery grinned.

"Not that _I_ mind." She giggled and skipped off. Fade sighed. All these love struck teammates, their never gonna get any work done!

"Hey Fade! I made some sundaes! You want one?" Metallic offered. Fade grinned.

"Yeah!" she replied happily.

Midnight raced down the hallway and burst into the room.

"Amp! Vibe's back!" she shouted.

"No way!" Amp threw of the covers and tried to stand up. But…he fell. Beast Boy caught him.

"Hey…who's Vibe?" he inquired.

"He's awesome!" Amp grinned. Midnight walked over.

"Here, I'll help you out." She offered.

"Thanks." He replied gratefully. She walked over and put his arm around her shoulder, then she helped him 'limp' out of the room.

"You coming Dad?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. The three of them went out to greet Vibe.

Okay…now everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for Vibe. When he finally came out…nobody really noticed. He had spiky red hair and wore a black shirt with a red lightning bolt on it, he also wore red jeans (yes, red) and black tennis shoes. His eyes were green and his pants had purple lines on the sides, his skin was slightly pale, but he looked normal otherwise.

"Um…hi." He greeted. The future titans all ran up, leaving Beast Boy alone. (everyone else was getting non-fuzzy blue food for the tower) Vibe grinned.

"Hey guys! Huh? What happened to you?" he asked, pointing at Amp, who was still using Midnight for support.

"Um…it's a long story." He muttered. Vibe raised an eyebrow.

"No, seriously. What happened?" he asked.

"He got kicked nearly to death by Junior." Beast Boy piped up. Vibe turned to him.

"Hey…you're Midnight's dad!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded.

"So Vibe, how'd you get to the past?" Fiery inquired.

"Well, I came to visit you guys, but you weren't there. Then I saw a file lying on the table that talked about a trip to the future. So…I got my mom and dad to help me get here." He explained. Then he turned to Amp.

"Now, about what happened to you, WHAT! HOW COULD YOU GET BEAT UP THAT BADLY!" he shouted. Amp sighed.

"I was…kinda alone." He muttered. Vibe sighed.

"Okay, I wanna here the whole story." He demanded. So, everyone sat down and took turns telling the story, when they were finally done…

"Oh. My God." Vibe said rather loudly.

"Hey, why aren't you a titan?" Beast Boy inquired, changing the subject.

"Well, in our time, the H.I.V.E. was starting up again, and I wanted to get rid of it alone. Since…well, Brother Blood _did_ hypnotize my mother." He explained.

"You're…mother?" he repeated. Fiery nodded.

"His parents are Jinx and Kid Flash." She replied. Beast Boy paused.

"Dude! I'm gonna call them!" he exclaimed, turning on his communicator. He walked off to talk to them in private. Vibe turned back to his friends.

"So…what did I miss?" he inquired.

"Not much, hey…are you ready to become a Teen Titan yet?" Metallic asked excitedly. Vibe sighed.

"Well…" everyone looked at him hopefully.

"I'm not sure…I think…I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have to say…ABSOLUTELY!" everyone grinned. Midnight leaned over to Fiery.

"You must be _thrilled_ huh?" she asked playfully. Fiery blushed.

"Shut up!" she whispered, punching her.

"Ow!" Midnight whispered furiously, "Remember, you have super strength!" Fiery grinned.

"Then be nice!" Midnight stuck out her tongue. Amp tapped on Midnight's shoulder.

"What!" she whipped around. Amp scowled at her.

"I just thought you _might_ want to know that you just _elbowed_ me in the stomach!" he retorted.

"Heh…sorry." She muttered.

"Okay dudes! Jinx and Kid Flash will be here tomorrow!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Amp thought aloud. They all turned to him.

"Bumblebee's already on the couch, where's Vibe going to stay? And what about his parents when _they_ get here?" Amp inquired. Beast Boy paused.

"I dunno, let Robin figure it out when they get back. Oh…and, I never actually _told_ Jinx and Kid Flash that they have a kid…" He trailed off.

Now…when the rest of the Titans got back and met Vibe, well wahoo! Yay! But…when they heard that Beast Boy had invited Jinx and Kid Flash over without permission, there was a lot of yelling, but then they had to decide on rooms, _again_. It was finally decided that Raven and Jinx would stay in Raven's room, Beast Boy and Kid Flash would stay in Beast Boy's room, Bumblebee and Starfire would be staying in Starfire's room, and Cyborg and Robin would be staying in their own rooms. Fade, Fiery, and Midnight would be sleeping in an empty room with sleeping bags, and Amp, Metallic, and Vibe would be sleeping in _another_ empty room with some _more_ sleeping bags.

But Bumblebee, who couldn't afford to be away from the Titans East for too long, was going back tomorrow. Metallic walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Did you find what you looking for?" he asked. Bumblebee sighed.

"Actually, I think so. I've just been feeling to miserable lately…and I finally figured out…I'm just lonely." She replied. Metallic smiled.

"It's because you separate yourself from other people, just…try to open up I little more." Metallic explained. Bumblebee nodded.

"I know…and I've made up my mind. I'm going back to the Titans East, _tonight._ I think…it's about time I go home. Besides, it would allow Jinx to stay with Starfire, I don't think Raven's too happy about having to share a room." She smiled. Metallic nodded.

"Bye mom." So, he went to the roof to see her off, and promised to give everyone her regards. And then…she was gone. When he got back downstairs, he told everyone she had left, they all seemed a little sad, especially Cyborg, but they all had fun anyway. They ordered a pizza, watched movie, (after a lot of arguing) and just hung around and talked, until everyone went off to bed. Except…well, the future girls decided to have a slumber party. They made some popcorn, took some pop, and sat in a circle next to their sleeping bags.

"Okay! What should we do first?" Fiery asked. Midnight shrugged.

"I dunno." Fade rolled her eyes.

"Fiery, _you're_ gonna decide anyway, so just tell us!" Fiery grinned.

"Okay! Midnight, truth, or **dare**?" she asked.

On the other side of the wall…there where 3 boys with their ears pressed against the wall, hanging onto every word.

"Hmm…I think…dare!" she replied, smiling.

"Dare huh? That's bold! I dare you to…"

"Ouch!"

"Shut up!"

"No!_ You_ shut up!" The girls walked into the hallway and pulled open the door to the boys room to find Metallic and Amp fighting, and Vibe with his ear to the wall. They scowled. The boys froze.

"If you want to eavesdrop! Why don't you join in?" Midnight asked sinisterly. And she dragged Amp into the room (not smart considering his injuries), Fade took Metallic, and Fiery took Vibe. They went back to bring the boys sleeping bags over, and then, Fiery continued with her dare.

"Okay Midnight, I dare you to…actually! Let's get into out pajamas first!" she decided. So they shoved the boys out so they could change, and so the boys could change too.

Midnight wore black sweat pants, and a black tank top. (these are what my pajamas look like, but I'm not goth) Fiery was wearing red pajamas, a tank top and shorts, the shorts were covered in smiley faces, and the top had one big smiley face on it. Fade wore a white dress that went down just past her knees, and had spaghetti straps. Then they let the boys back in.

Amp was just wearing a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. Metallic wore a yellow muscle shirt and black shorts. Vibe was wearing a t-shirt and pants that were both yellow. There were lightning bolts all over the pants, and a cloud _with_ a lightning bolt on the shirt. Everyone stared at Vibe when he walked in.

"My mom got them for me." He explained. Then they all sat back down. Fiery grinned.

"Okay! _Now_ it's time for you're dare Midnight!" she exclaimed.

"Finally…" Amp muttered.

"Okay Midnight! I dare you to…" Fiery looked around. Her eyes landed on Amp and she grinned mischievously. Amp gulped. Damn! What was she gonna do!

"I got it now! Midnight! I dare you, to kiss him!" she pointed at Amp. He practically fell over. His friends stifled laughs.

"And not on the cheek either!" she smiled, "And you _know_ what I mean." Fade smiled at her.

"Good one!" she complimented.

"I know!" Fiery replied.

"I can get revenge for this you know." Midnight threatened.

"Whatever! Just kiss him!" Fiery ordered. Midnight turned to him, he looked kind of freaked out. Aww…he's so cute when he's nervous. Amp was avoiding her gaze, but her eyes were slowly burning into him. He took a chance and looked at her, as soon as he did, she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him full on the lips. After about 3 seconds she let him go, this time…he really _did_ fall over. And when he sat up he was blushing like mad. But…so was she, well…not as bad as him but still. Fiery grinned.

"Okay! You're turn!" Midnight turned to Metallic.

"Metallic, truth or dare?" she asked. Metallic thought a moment.

"Hmm…dare!" he replied. Midnight nodded.

"Good choice! I dare you to lick Beast Boy's foot." She ordered. Everyone stared at her.

"That's disgusting!" Metallic exclaimed. Midnight beamed.

"But you have to do it! You pick dare!" she grinned. He groaned, but they all snuck into Beast Boy's room, and he did the dare. Although, they had to cover Fiery's mouth since she almost called out 'EWWW!'. Then they went back to the room, with Metallic violently brushing his teeth.

"Hey Metallic! Take a brake and do you're turn!" Fade ordered. Metallic stopped brushing.

"Fine, Fade…truth or dare?" Fade smiled.

"Truth!" she replied.

"Wow, the first one! Fade, is it true…hmm…hold on!" he thought a little longer.

"Okay! I got it! Is it true that you sleep with a stuffed animal?" he inquired. Fade blushed.

"Um…it's a tiger…" she muttered. He grinned.

"I knew it! Show it to us!" he exclaimed. Fade pulled out a little stuffed tiger.

"His name is Stripe, but I named him when I was little." She explained. Midnight turned to Amp.

"I just remembered something!" she exclaimed. She went over to Amp's stuff and pulled out his inhaler.

"Take it!" she ordered. Amp sighed, but took his medicine.

"Okay! My turn!" Fade grinned, "Vibe, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied with almost no effort. Fade rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" she muttered sarcastically, "Okay! I dare you to dress up in one of Fiery's dresses and do the hokey pokey!" she exclaimed. Amp and Metallic burst out laughing. Fiery pulled out a pink frilly dress (how convenient) and threw it at him. He reluctantly pulled in on over his pajamas and began to dance. They almost died laughing. When he was done, he threw the dress back at Fiery, and stared at the floor. Everyone was still laughing anyway.

"That's enough! Amp, truth or dare!" he yelled. Amp managed to calm himself down.

"Hmm…dare! Duh!" he replied.

"Ugh! Why did you guys all pick dare!" Fade inquired, referring to the boys.

"It's fun." They replied in unison.

"Okay Amp, I dare you to eat the pudding of sadness stuff!" he grinned. Amp stared at him.

"Nice, but we don't _have_ any." He replied.

"Can you make some Fiery?" Vibe asked.

"Sure!" she replied. After a little while, she came back from the kitchen with a bowl of Pudding of Sadness.

"Here!" she shoved it at Amp. He winced.

"Darn it." He muttered. But, he took out a spoon and took a bite, and choked a little. Then he ran to the bathroom to throw up. When he got back, everyone was still just sitting there.

"You _did_ brush you're teeth after you threw up, right?" Fade inquired.

"5 times." He replied.

"Well, it's you're turn." Midnight told him. He nodded.

"Since Fiery is the last one…" he hinted. Fiery sighed.

"Truth." She answered. Amp grinned.

"Fiery, is it true that you have a crush on Vibe?" he asked. Fiery blushed.

"Um…maybe…a _little_ bit." She muttered. Vibe blushed. Amp and Midnight grinned.

"REVENGE IS SWEET!" they yelled and did a high five. Metallic hit them both on the head.

"Shut up! You guys are gonna wake everyone up!" he ordered. They smiled anyway. So…they spent the rest of the night just chatting, since truth or dare had sort of…humiliated them all. Although they _did_ promise that nothing that happened in that game would _ever_ leave that room. And eventually…they drifted off to sleep. They just…wore themselves out.

----------------------------------

This truth or dare game was soooo much fun! I should do some more like it...what do you think? The story's not even close to being done yet though, I want a _lot_ more to happen before then. But seriously, do you think I should put in more stuff like the truth or dare game? Meanwhile, I'll just keep writing.


	8. Two Girls

Yes, another chapter. Is there anything anyone would like to have more of in the story? Or less of...I'm kind of paranoid. Where you expecting more Titans romance instead of O.C. stuff? It's just...after they _know_ that their meant to be together, I find their relationship a bit dull. Oh well, let me know if you wnat more or less of something, you can read now.

-------------------

Beast Boy yawned and climbed out of bed. Once he got ready, he went to the kitchen for breakfast. He looked around. Raven was drinking her herbal tea, Cyborg and Robin were eating their breakfast, and Starfire was cooking some Tameranian dish. But…the future titans were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey…where are the kids?" he inquired. Raven looked around.

"Hmm…they must still be sleeping." She replied. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. He wandered over to the two rooms that the future titans had been sleeping in. He opened the door to the boy's room…but no one was there. He was surprised of course, but…where could they be? When he opened the door to the girl's room, he got his answer. They were all asleep in their sleeping bags. The girls were lined up on one side, and the boys on the other. He paused, then he closed the door and ran off to talk to the others.

"Dudes! They're all sleeping in the same room!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They all looked at him.

"How sweet!" Starfire replied, smiling.

"IT'S NOT SWEET! IT'S THE OPPOSITE OF SWEET! IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S BAD! IT'S-IT'S **NOT GOOD**!" he yelled. Suddenly, he was hit in the head with a pillow. He flipped around to see Amp. (on crutches)

"You woke me up! Now I have to get ready!" he scowled and walked (limped) away. A little while later, Amp trudged into the kitchen with Fade and Vibe, who had woken up on there own sometime after him. In the middle of breakfast, Midnight and Metallic came in, which left Fiery, who didn't come in until breakfast was over. (she ate some of Starfire's leftover breakfast) Then…they just sat around and waited for Jinx and Kid Flash. They arrived at about noon, completely unaware that they were about to meet their future child.

"Greetings! It is most wonderful to have you here!" Starfire exclaimed. Vibe turned to them and grinned. Jinx walked over to the future titans.

"Hey…who are these guys?" she inquired, pointing at the 6 grinning 14 year olds." Fade stood up.

"I'm Fade, this is Fiery, and that girl over there is Midnight. He's Metallic, that's Amp, and that's Vibe." She pointed to all the people. Jinx walked over to Midnight and Fiery.

"Ya know…you two look _really_ familiar, and so do you two!" she whipped around and pointed to Vibe and Metallic. Midnight grinned.

"That's because I'm their daughter!" she announced, pointing at Beast Boy and Raven. Jinx stared at them.

"No! Not like that! I'm from the future!" Midnight explained. Jinx looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! I really am from the future! We all are!" she gestured to her team, "Fiery is Starfire and Robin's daughter, and Metallic is Cyborg and Bumblebee's son, Fade and Amp are from people you don't know, and Vibe…um…he's you're son." She grinned. Jinx raised an eyebrow. (Kid Flash is probably chatting with Beast Boy or something right now.)

"Prove it." Jinx challenged. Vibe sent a small hex at the couch, (not wanting to destroy the tower) it collapsed under Amp.

"OUCH! HEY STILL INJURED HERE!" he yelled. Vibe flipped around.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly and helped Amp up. Jinx was just staring at him, after much freaking out, she settled down and accepted that Vibe was her son.

"So…who's you're dad?" she inquired. Vibe grinned and pointed at Kid Flash. Jinx twitched.

"No. Way." She muttered. Vibe nodded.

"Yep! So mom? How long are you staying?" he inquired. Jinx smiled.

"Well, we're only staying until noon tomorrow, we have a _lot_ of stuff to do." She replied. Vibe nodded.

"Well, we better make the best of the time we have then, I'm gonna go talk to dad." He sat up and walked over to Kid Flash.

"Hi dad!" he greeted.

"Um…this kid just called me dad!" he announced.

"Weren't you listening!" Jinx yelled.

"Uh…no." he replied. And the two began arguing.

"Geez! You guys argue just like Midnight and Amp!" Fiery exclaimed.

"We don't argue!" Midnight objected.

"Yes we do." Amp replied.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"We do not!"

"We're arguing _right now_!" he yelled. Midnight paused.

"Well…maybe sometimes." Fade sighed.

"Before you know it, _everyone's_ going to be fighting." She muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled. The light bulb exploded.

"Um…well," Robin tried to cover for her, "We'd just like to tell you were you'll be staying tonight, Jinx, you'll be staying with Starfire, and Flash, you'll be staying with Beast Boy. They had about 5 seconds of silence before Jinx and Kid Flash started yelling again. Amp turned to Midnight.

"Hey, wanna go out on the town again?" he offered. Midnight nodded.

"Should we invite the others?" she asked. Amp smiled.

"Yeah! Um…well, just our team." He replied. Midnight looked at their parents, they were _all_ arguing now.

"Good idea." She complimented. So, they gathered their teammates and-

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD! WE'RE GOING OUT! SEE YA LATER!" Fiery yelled quickly, then they all ditched. Nobody really noticed though…

"Ah! We get to run around town! Again!" Fiery exclaimed.

"Well, _you_ guys can run." Amp corrected. (still needs crutches)

"But it's different now because…DUN DUH DA DAH! Vibe's with us!" Metallic announced, "Plus, Amp can't walk…" he added.

"He's…kind of walking." Fade replied.

"No…it's more like limping…" Fiery corrected. The others nodded.

"SUBJECT CHANGE!" Amp yelled. They all sweat dropped and muttered an apology or two.

"Where should we go today?" Midnight wondered. They all thought. Vibe snapped his fingers.

"I know!" they all looked at him.

"Really?" Amp inquired. Vibe nodded.

"We could play tag!" he suggested sarcastically.

"Not in a million years." They all said in unison. (Vibe and super speed, plus tag, equals disaster) Vibe grinned.

"I know, I was just kidding! Now seriously, what should we do?" they all thought. (again) Little did they know…someone was watching.

Junior grinned.

"Well, they won't be ready for this…are you ready to do you're job?" he inquired.

"Yes Master."

"Good, now…she should arrive tomorrow…so _you'll_ have to beat her there." He explained.

"Yes Master." The girl bowed to him.

"Good, now…GET INTO YOU'RE COSTUME!" he yelled.

"Yes Master." And she walked off to change. Junior grinned.

"They'll never see it coming." He muttered. Then he looked back to his television screen. He watched the titans as they laughed at jokes, and continued to drive themselves back to the task of deciding what to do. His eyes shifted over to Amp. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I was sure he was dead." He murmured. Then he shrugged. It didn't really matter, it didn't look like he could do anything anyway, _he_ wouldn't be a problem. Then he looked at Vibe, he scowled. That little insect was _back_. Not that it made a difference, he was just _annoying._ He looked at Fade and sighed. _This_ was what the mission was about. His father would never approve, but he didn't care, once he got Fade, he wouldn't need Jennifer anymore, and he wouldn't need that other screw up chick either. But they _where_ essential to the plan. He stared at the screen. But strangely…at _one_ person…the _one_ person…who could destroy everything he had worked for. Until about a week ago…he hadn't known about this person's abilities…but now, he _did_. That was why he came back in time, to destroy this person…and to **get Fade**. _That_ was his mission. And he _was_ going to succeed. No matter what the cost.

Eventually, the titans just walked around and hung out. Once they got back, everyone else just talked. And then it was time for bed. The boys moved back into their room, and everyone went to bed _on time._ (I really have no idea why I brought Jinx and Kid Flash here) And the next day…two girls were on their doorstep. Starfire and Raven found them.

"Hello, my name is Sid." A girl stood there. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was brown. She wore a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. She looked like a _wreck_. And she didn't seem to have any emotion, **less emotion then _Raven_. **Her tennis shoes were white and beat up, and had a hole in the left one. Her hair hung down around her face, and she seemed to be staring right through you.

"Hey, my name's Tally." Another girl grinned. She had blonde hair and green eyes, her hair was in two braids and she wore a black tank top and khaki jeans. She also wore some hiking boots and a knitted wristband on each uh…wrist. She smiled. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…what are you two doing here?" she inquired. Sid and Tally looked at each other, then at Raven. Neither of them spoke. Amp poked his head around the corner, he gasped and quickly ducked back behind the wall. Jinx and Kid Flash had just gone home, and now _she_ was here. Now…Sid was pretty short, but she acted like…she didn't exist. Now…after about an hour of interrogating and learning _nothing._ Robin gave up and just let them stay. Sid was walking down the hallway when she past Amp. She stopped and turned to them.

"Hello Amp." She said emotionlessly. Amp looked at her.

"Hi…" he muttered.

"You're not in very good condition. Whatever stupidity you've committed, **don't do it again**." She advised. Amp scowled and went back into the room he was sharing. He slammed the door. Sid just stared at the door, then she turned to leave, but Tally was standing there.

"That was really mean." She told her. Sid turned to her.

"You are not in charge of me, kindly butt out." She replied and walked away. Tally sighed. But Starfire had been watching… and she decided to go after Sid.

"Um, Sid, you are 'not happy' correct?" she inquired. Sort of… Sid turned to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just really not in the mood, my life sucks at the moment, and I just want to be alone." And she walked away. But Raven grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into her room.

"Okay, whatever your problem is, don't take it out on Starfire." She threatened. Sid just stared at the floor. Raven sighed.

"Sorry, do you want to say something?" she inquired. Sid looked at her, the emotionless stare back in her gaze.

"No." she replied, and left. Raven narrowed her eyes. That girl was up to something… What? She didn't know, but she was _going_ to find out.

Meanwhile…

"So Amp, how did that happen?" Tally inquired, pointing at the crutches. Amp sighed.

"I…got beat up…by Junior." He replied.

"Who?" Tally looked confused. Amp froze. Oh! She must be from _this_ time period! Of _course_ she doesn't know who Junior is!

"Uh…nobody." He dismissed the subject. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So…when'll you be able to walk again?" she asked. Amp sighed.

"Mmm…probably in a week, I didn't break anything, it's just to sore to walk on." He explained. Tally nodded. Of course…right around the corner, Midnight was watching. And she seemed…well let's just say, I feel _really_ bad for Amp.

Tally and him talked a little longer, but then Sid wanted to talk to her, so Tally reluctantly walked off with Sid.

Midnight walked over and sat down next to Amp.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

"So…" she began, "what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." He replied. Midnight nodded.

"You sure?" Amp raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Midnight looked away for a moment, then back at him.

"You didn't say anything about…stuff?" she asked. Amp was quiet, then he looked at her.

"Do you…want something?" he inquired. She paused.

"Why where you talking to her?" she said quickly. Amp stared at her, then he half gaped at her.

"You're not…jealous are you?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. She blushed.

"No! I…just think she was being a little…confrontational." She replied. Amp grinned.

"You're jealous! You're totally and completely jealous!" he thought aloud.

"So not! Why would I be _jealous?_" she argued. Amp smiled at her.

"I dunno, why would you be?" he asked playfully. Midnight glared at him.

"I wouldn't be! I'm not!" she replied. Amp grinned.

"Yes you are." He nodded, "Do you…" he stopped for a second, "Do you _like_ me?" Midnight blushed furiously.

"NO WAY!" she yelled. Amp beamed.

"You do! You totally like me!" he laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" she yelled angrily. Amp turned to her.

"When people laugh, it usually means they're _happy_." He grinned. Midnight blushed.

"Well…what are you so happy about?" she inquired, trying not to smile.

"You know…" he trailed off. Midnight decided to play dumb.

"Know what?" she asked innocently. Amp blushed.

"Don't make me say it!" he ordered.

"Say what? Say what you're so happy about? What _are_ you so happy about?" she grinned. He took a deep breath.

"That…that you-well, I mean…that is-you said…and then-but! I-um…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out!" she ordered happily.

"That…that you…kinda…like me." He muttered.

"And _why_ does that make you happy?" she inquired. Amp was bright red.

"Because…I- I…" Midnight paused. He was _really_ gonna say it! She couldn't believe it! He was actually…actually going to say it.

"I…"

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"The alarm!" Amp shouted. Midnight groaned. Damn it! That has _got _to be _the_ worst timing in the history of the **world.**

------------------------

Oh! Such bad timing! BAD TIMING! What could the problem? What's the alarm for? I don't really know yet...it'll probably be part of Junior's plan though. It might just be something stupid, but it's most likely gonna be part of Junior's plan. So...next chapter...we'll find out...yeah.


	9. The Future

Chapter...I actually finished this yesterday but I was too tired to update it, (it was like, 1 in the morning) so, it's updated now. This chapter did not go _at all _according to plan, it strayed quite a bit actually, but I kind of like it.

-------------------

"Stupid crutches!" Amp yelled. While everyone else was on the mission, _he_ had to stay here because he couldn't fight with his leg like this! Sid and Tally stayed behind, but so did Fade. Amp sighed.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of _girls_." He muttered. Fade sat down next to him.

"Well, Sid seems to hate you, and Tally…well, never mind." She replied. She handed him a pop and opened her own.

"So…aren't you gonna say anything?" she inquired. Amp seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Huh?" Fade's brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" he trailed off. His eyes glanced to Sid, who was sitting in the kitchen…staring at the wall. Fade followed his gaze.

"I thought you liked Midnight." She said, confused. Amp looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Amp inquired. Fade cocked her head.

"Well…I _thought_ you liked Midnight, so why are you staring at _Sid_?" she grinned mischievously. Amp spit out his pop, spraying it all over the floor.

"WHAT!" he shrieked. Fade grinned.

"You like Sid, don't you?" she teased. Amp was twitching.

"Fade, that's disgusting." He muttered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Amp stared at her.

"You…didn't know? I thought for _sure_ I told you when the Titans were formed…" he trailed off.

"Told me what?" she inquired.

"Um…Sid..." He began.

"Sid…what?" she pressed.

"I'm his younger sister." They turned to see Sid, standing right behind them. Fade was speechless.

"Alex is my older brother by 2 years, but since he joined the Titans, we haven't gotten along." She glared at him. He sighed. Fade looked at her.

"…Why?" she asked curiously. Sid…for the first time, looked as if she were about to cry. But, she pointed at her brother.

"Ask him." She said bitterly, before storming off. After she left, Amp groaned and stared at the ground. Fade turned to him.

"Amp…what happened?" Amp sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"I guess there's no way around it, huh?" she smiled.

"Not likely."

"Well…when I joined the Titans…Sid got…jealous. _She_ wanted to join too, but she was too young. I suppose she's old enough _now_ but…well, it's too late. She couldn't join…so she tried to become her _own_ hero."

"Wait…I thought you got you're powers in an accident, how could _she _possibly have powers?" Fade asked.

"She…was in the accident with me, she has different powers though. But anyway…when she tried to fight villains by herself…she ended up in the hospital. I got mad and yelled at her…and…I said some really horrible things, she never fought anyone again, even though she's old enough now. But…what _really_ scares me…is what she said when I tried to apologize, after all that, we could never really face each other again without ripping each other apart." He explained. Fade looked at him.

"What did she say…?" she asked quietly. Amp sighed.

"Hey Fade…can we talk about this some other time?" he muttered. Fade nodded.

"Yeah…" She brought him another pop and then, she went off to find Sid. She walked down he hallway to the room where Sid was staying. Quietly, she knocked on the door.

"Sid?" she called softly. The door opened. Sid was standing there, her eyes were red, like she had been crying.

"Do you need something?" she asked. Fade gave her a small smile.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Sid thought for a second.

"Did my bastard of a brother send you?" she inquired. Fade sweat dropped. Bastard? What a strange 12 year old…

"Um, no. I came on my own." She replied. Sid sighed.

"Come in." she muttered and stepped aside. Fade came in and sat down on the floor.

"What do you want?" Sid inquired.

"Well, I was just wondering…why do you hate you're brother?" she asked. True…Fade had heard from Amp what had happened, but she wanted to hear from Sid, too. Sid looked at her.

"My brother joined the Teen Titans…with _you_ guys and, as much as I don't care _now_, at that time, we were rather close. I didn't want him to leave, but he told me he was going anyway, so, I wanted to go to. Then _he_ told me I wasn't old enough, and it was too dangerous, I suppose it's true that I was too young, but it couldn't be _too_ dangerous if he was doing it. So, I tried to fight crime too, but I got hurt, badly, and then I was in the hospital. My mom and dad visited me of course, and so did my _brother_. But he got mad at me for fighting! It made me feel…" she paused. Fade looked at her.

"Heartbroken." She whispered. Sid nodded.

"Yeah…but, after a few days…I got _angry_, I couldn't believe he had said those things. So I promised myself that I wouldn't care about him anymore, I just wouldn't. But, when he came back to apologize, it made me _angrier_. I was just so upset that he had said such things…that the apology, in _my_ ears…sounded like teasing, or mocking. So…I yelled at him…" she trailed off. Silence…

"What did you say?" she asked. Sid looked at her.

"I said…that if I ever had a chance to kill him…I would." Fade tensed.

"Did you mean it?"

"At the time…yes."

"Do…do you regret it?" Sid paused.

"No…" Fade's eyes widened. Sid turned to her.

"You can go now." She whispered. Fade stared at her.

"You lied." She said quietly. Sid whipped around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"You lied!" Fade yelled, standing up. Sid looked at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"YES YOU DO! YOU LIED! YOU NEVER MEANT IT! _NEVER!_ NOT EVEN WHEN YOU FIRST SAID IT!" Fade screeched.

"YES I DID! I HATE HIM!" Sid screeched. Fade slapped her.

"Snap out of it!" she said, taking Sid by the shoulders, "Why are you so angry?" she asked. Sid looked at her, straight in the eyes. She gave her a sad smile.

"Because…he's going to be…to be…to be _killed._" She whispered. Fade dropped her, Sid just let herself fall to the ground. On her hands and knees…she cried. Fade just stood there…

"Morons." She heard the voice, she whipped around but she felt a sharp paint to her head…some more screaming…some laughing…the loud noise of someone being hit in the head…and the world…slowly turning black.

…

"Ugh! Stupid Dr. Light." Midnight muttered, "We're home!" Hmm…nobody was answering… The rest of the Titans came in after her. Metallic walked over to the table.

"I wonder where they went?" Fiery thought aloud. Metallic turned around, holding a letter.

"Junior took them, _again._" Metallic crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall.

"WE MUST SAVE THEM!" Starfire exclaimed.

"But we don't know where they are." Midnight replied miserably.

"I thought they were in the junkyard." Beast Boy commented.

"Junior would have moved by now." Fiery muttered.

DING! DONG! Raven walked over and answered the door. Jennifer walked in.

"Hello!" she smiled. Everyone readied themselves for battle. Jennifer walked over to the computer and stuck a probe on it, then she ran away. But, Junior's face now filled the screen.

"Dorks! So nice to see you again! I had to send Jennifer with a special connection, you see…I've gone back to the future!" Junior exclaimed. They all stared at him.

"WHAT! BUT WE CAN'T GET BACK WITHOUT AMP! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER!" Fiery screeched. Metallic turned off the computer. Midnight pointed at Raven.

"MOM! You're better at making portals then I am! Can you get us back to our time period!" she requested. Raven smiled.

"Only if we can come too." She replied. Midnight grinned and nodded. Raven went into a meditative state.

"Midnight…just to be safe, would you mind helping?" Midnight nodded and joined her mother. Then together…they chanted…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Their eyes glowed and a portal opened, everyone jumped through, Raven and Midnight going last. (Raven is more powerful then Midnight, that's why they didn't need to use the machine this time) They landed back in the tower, in the future.

"Wow, the tower sure looks nice!" Cyborg noticed. Midnight nodded.

"When we became the Titans, we took you're old rooms, I have Raven's, Metallic has Cyborg's, Fade has Robin's, and Fiery has Starfire's. Which leaves Amp, who took Beast Boy's room. We redecorated the rooms to our liking though."

"That living battery has my room?" Beast Boy thought aloud, and surprisingly calmly.

"Yep," Midnight confirmed, "And now, he's a hostage along with Fade, Tally, and Sid."

"Guys! Enough chitter chatter! We need to find Junior!" Metallic ordered. Everyone nodded. All of a sudden, Midnight's communicator rang. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" it was Amp!

"Amp! Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked frantically. Everyone crowded around her.

"Of course I'm not okay! I've been kidnapped! And…Fade and Sid are still knocked off and…um, Tally…she's working for Junior." He sweat dropped.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"Shhhh! Quiet guys! Now, we're at the abandoned warehouse on 42nd street, do you remember where that is?" he inquired.

"Yep! We'll be there soon, anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, some way for me to walk, Junior broke my crutches." He replied. Midnight smiled.

"It's okay, we'll just bring Beast Boy." Amp laughed.

"Oh! Junior's coming! See ya later!" he hung up. So, the Titans ran off to the abandoned warehouse. They finally came upon an old creepy house that was falling apart.

"Yeah…we're here." Fiery muttered. Robin nodded.

"Alright, everyone quiet, let's see if we can figure out what he's up to." He ordered. They quietly snuck inside, and hid behind the wall, with Robin spying.

"I don't even have to waste a cage or anything on you, you can't walk!" Junior exclaimed happily. Amp, was leaning against the wall, _sitting_ and leaning against the wall. Fade was in a giant birdcage hanging from the ceiling. As for Sid, she was hanging upside down against the wall, with a blindfold on. Robin raised an eyebrow. Why did Sid have a blindfold? And why was she the _only one_ with a blindfold? It didn't make sense…and the birdcage…that was just weird.

"Okay…what are you gonna do with us?" Amp inquired. Junior smiled.

"Um, Fade's going to be my faithful servant bride-"

"You'll have to get through Metallic for that!" Amp retorted, laughing. The team had to calm Metallic down after that…

"As I was **saying**! Fade, my faithful servant bride! Um…I'm probably gonna throw you off a cliff or something…I dunno." Amp scowled.

"And what about Sid?" Junior turned to her and thought.

"Hmm…I don't really know…I think I'll probably torture her or something." Amp picked up and rock and chucked it at Junior's head.

"HEY! That hurt you moron!" he yelled. He picked up a rock and chucked it at Amp, but it missed.

"Ha ha! You missed!" he teased.

"This is just stupid." Fade muttered. Midnight was scowling.

"Why does he care so much about Sid?" she inquired.

"Whatever! We need to stop him!" Metallic insisted. Robin nodded.

"Teen Titans, GO!" everyone ran out and started attacking Junior. Junior grinned.

"That's so cute! You guys think you can actually _beat_ me!" he laughed while dodging their attacks. Except for Midnight…she was helping Fade out of her birdcage. Once she did, Fade gave her a thumbs up and turned invisible so she could attack Junior. Midnight turned to Amp.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and ran off to get Sid down. First, she took the blindfold off, then she began untying the rope around her legs.

"So…um, Sid…Amp seems to care a lot about you." She said, trying not to yell. Sid's eyes widened.

"Really?" she wondered. Midnight looked at her.

"Yeah." She replied, nodding. Sid smiled a little.

"So…how do you know Amp?" Midnight inquired. Sid looked at her.

"Don't worry, he's my brother." She replied.

"Oh…that's cool." Midnight nodded. But she was cheering inside. So, she finally got Sid down.

"Do you have any powers?" she asked. Sid nodded.

"Hypnosis." She replied. Midnight stared at her.

"I promise not to never make you mad." She joked. Sid smiled, then she looked over at her brother.

"What's wrong?" Midnight asked in a concerned voice. Sid smiled at her.

"I need to talk to him…could you cover for us?" Midnight nodded.

"Sure…"

"Thanks." And Sid walked over to him. Midnight followed.

Junior was doing just fine, dodging all the blows. But…he was smiling. He looked around mischievously. _All_ according to plan, nothing could stop him now.

-------------------------

Ever since I created Sid and Tally, I immediatly decided that Sid was one of 'the good guys' and Tally worked for Junior. So...Sid has hypnosis powers, I had a plan for Tally to have certain powers, but now I might change her powers...maybe, this may not sound like it, but if I do that it will have a _big_ plot alteration. So...yeah. I'm done now. Not with the story, just with this comment thing.


	10. Again and Again

Hello! This is another cahpter! Well...I suppose that's sort of a DUH thing but...I dunno. Forget it. Just read.

--------------------

Sid walked over and sat down next to her brother. She turned to him.

"Hi." He looked at her and smiled.

"So…you don't hate me anymore?" he asked. She looked at the ground.

"No…" she muttered. Amp was watching the battle.

"Ya know…you're old enough to fight now, and they're a team member short." He hinted. Sid whipped around to face him.

"Can I?" she asked excitedly. Amp grinned.

"Go for it!" she smiled, a _real_ smile. Then she hugged him quick, and went off to fight. She ran over and stood next to Midnight.

"Hi!" she greeted happily. Midnight turned to her.

"You gonna join in?" she asked. Sid nodded. And they both ran off.

"Tsk tsk! What horrible people you are." Everyone stopped and turned towards the voice, and it was Tally. She was now wearing the same outfit Terra had worn when working for Slade. Tally walked over to Junior.

"Do you need any help Master?" she inquired. Junior shook his head.

"No…I think we'll be leaving now, we have to greet Jennifer when she gets back from the past."

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin yelled. Junior smiled.

"Says you!" he threw another smoke bomb down.

"Dude! Why do you always use these things!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. When the smoke cleared…the future titans were gone, including Sid. Starfire looked around.

"All of them are gone!" she thought aloud. Raven sighed.

"We're going to have to stay at the tower until we can find them." She muttered. So, they all went back to the tower. Yet…it didn't really feel like their home anymore, since it was redecorated by the future titans, _and_ that fact that it just had that feeling that other people lived there.

Beast Boy, being curious, decided to see what the rooms looked like. He walked over to where Raven's room used to be, although it was _now_ inhabited by Midnight. The room still had a slightly dark demeanor, but a window was opens. There was a double bed, it was green and there was a desk with a computer in the corner. There was a closet, a dresser, the typical stuff, the room was slightly messy, but not _nearly_ as messy as his. And there was a photo album resting on the bed, and the room had a light switch now. Beast Boy looked around a little longer, then went to Cyborg's previous room.

That room, well…it looked like an actual room now. It still had technology all over the walls, but there was carpet now, and a bed. There where also a bunch of gadgets strewn about the room, but it didn't look much like Cyborg's room anymore. Then Beast Boy, unable to handle the curiosity any longer, went to _his_ old room. He faintly recalled hearing that it belonged to Amp now.

It had all the regular stuff, but a laptop sat on the bed, which was blue. The room had a bunch of junk lying around, (still not as messy as BB) and a few books sitting in the corner, a few with bookmarks in them.

But…something caught his eye. Beast Boy walked over to the desk and moved some stuff aside. There was a picture… in the picture there was a man and a woman, the man had glasses, and had brown hair and brown eyes, he looked nice. The woman was very pretty, and her hair was brown too, but darker. Her eyes were blue, and she had a kind look in her eyes. Next to them, he spotted Sid, but she looked like she was about 7, and she was really happy. And near her, there was a boy, about 9, his hair was brown too, and his eyes were blue. His arm was around Sid, and he was grinning.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Why would Amp have a picture of Sid's family? And who was that 9 year old? (remember, Beast Boy still doesn't know that Sid and Amp are related) he shoved the picture in his pocket and decided to bring it back later. So, he left the room and went over to Robin's old room. When he opened the door, he was confused, then he remembered that _Fade_ lived in this room now. The room was extremely clean and orderly, there was a lot of white, but it wasn't _entirely _white. Nothing was out of its place. And the only personal item seemed to be a picture hanging on the wall of her and her team. He was soon bored with the room and went over to Starfire's.

"This is Fiery's room…" he muttered. And it looked…almost exactly the same. Some things were different…but it mostly looked like Starfire's room. He went back out to the living room, Robin was typing furiously on the computer, while the others where just sort of standing around.

"Hey Beast Boy! Come here!" Cyborg yelled excitedly. Beast Boy walked over.

"What is it?" he asked. Cyborg grinned.

"The tech here rocks! Check out this video game!" Beast Boy stared at the screen.

"Dude!" he gasped. WHACK! Raven had hit them both in the head.

"What was that for?" Beast Boy demanded. Raven scowled.

"One, you're playing video games when there are lives in danger, and two, what's that thing in you're pocket?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, but before he could grab it, Raven snatched it away.

"Hmm…" Everyone came over to look at the picture, even Robin.

"I found it in Amp's room…I think it's Sid and her family, but I don't know who that boy is." Beast Boy explained. Everyone stared at him.

"It's Amp." They all said in unison.

"But! His hair! And-"

"He probably dyes his hair," Raven replied, "and Sid must be…"

"His sister." Robin finished for her.

"But…then why did they not say something?" Starfire inquired.

"Maybe they don't get along." Raven suggested.

"How do you know it's Amp?" Beast Boy inquired. They stared at him again.

"He looks exactly like him." They all said again. Beast Boy grabbed the picture.

"Well…maybe a _little_ bit." He replied. They all groaned. Junior appeared on the screen again.

"Why do you always do that?" Raven inquired.

"It's cool. Oh, and tell you're stupid robot friend to stop trying to trace this message, it won't work." Cyborg scowled and backed away from the computer.

"Hey…what's on that piece of paper?" he inquired, referring to the picture.

"None of you're business!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well aren't we crabby?" Junior replied sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I just called to tell you, that…in an hour, Fade will be my servant bride, that blue kid will be **dead, **and…oh yeah! The rest of them will be my loyal slaves."

"YOU GRARBNORK!" Starfire yelled. Junior stared at her.

"What the heck is a…what did you say?" he asked.

"Let them go!" Beast Boy demanded.

"That was just stupid." Junior thought aloud, "Why would I let them go just because you told me too?"

"How come you want to marry Fade?" Raven asked.

"I like her, DUH!" he replied.

"Well…why is Amp gonna die but everyone else is just a slave huh? That's just messed up!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Junior glared at him.

"That's none of your business." He said arrogantly.

"So…you don't have a reason for you're horrible deed." Raven said nonchalantly.

"I do so have a reason!" Junior argued.

"Then what is?"

"It's-wait a minute…I'm not falling for your tricks, I'm not gonna tell you!" he yelled.

"There's no reason." Raven muttered.

"BECAUSE HE'S DANGEROUS!" Junior yelled. They all turned to him and stared.

"GOD! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET! WHY DO YOU THINK I TRIED TO KILL HIM LAST TIME!"

"Does he have some hidden power or something?" Beast Boy inquired. Junior paused.

"Well, right now he's a screw up, but in a few years, he'll become far more powerful then you could-wait a minute, I'm not supposed to tell you. Forget everything I just said." They all sweat dropped.

"What kind of villain _are _you?" Cyborg said sarcastically. Junior stuck out his tongue.

"You have **_one_** hour, okay? Later." And the screen went blank.

"But…we don't know where they are…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"That's what he wants." Raven replied.

"Okay! Everyone split up and search the town! If you find anything, call!" Robin ordered. Everyone took off. They only had an hour…

Meanwhile…

"Ah! I have the Teen Titans! And their idiotic parents are actually trying to _find_ them." Junior said to himself.

"Okay…I have two questions. One, why the heck are you doing this? And two, why's _Tally_ helping?" Amp yelled. Still unable to stand, he was sitting, and leaning against the wall…again.

"Hmm…I'm doing this because it's none of your business, and I have no clue why Tally does everything I tell her too." He replied.

"That was stupid…" Amp muttered. Fade was in the birdcage again, and Sid was hanging upside down with the blindfold, just like before. Midnight was in a crate that had some technology in it that canceled out her powers. Vibe had giant metal gloves and shoes on, so he couldn't run, or create bad luck. (Jinx always did it with her hands) Metallic was hanging from the ceiling by his hands, but rope was also tied around his ankles and attached to the ground. So…his predicament was a bit painful, but Fiery was in a pod similar to the ones they had been in earlier. The reason Junior just didn't put them _all_ in pods was that he only had one left, and he decided to put Fiery in it.

Tally walked in and over to Junior. She was carrying a stack of mail.

"Master, your mail has arrived." She bowed. Junior took the mail from her hands.

"Hmm…junk, crud, more junk-what the heck is this! Didn't I say no more junk mail! Huh!"

"Uh…yes! Very sorry Master!" Tally bowed again.

"Whatever, anything else?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. You're father has sent you a letter." She handed him the letter. He opened it and read through it quickly.

"Hmm…interesting." He walked over to Fade.

"Hello my darling, are you ready to be my servant?" he asked. Fade made a disgusted face.

"You are a horrible twisted person." She said flatly. Junior stared at her.

"I don't care." He replied, and walked back over to Tally. But his eyes studied each Titan before smirking, and crumpling up the letter.

Meanwhile…

Starfire kept looking around the city, it was very different from the way it was in her time, but still similar enough where she could find her way around. The problem was…she had no idea where they could possibly be. She looked down at the crowd of people, she had no idea why she did…she just looked down, and gasped. She flew down and landed in front of a woman with red hair, and green eyes. The woman turned to her.

"You…" she trailed off.

"Are you Starfire?" Starfire inquired. The woman nodded.

"Yes…but how did you…"

"I am Starfire also, but from the past!" she hastily explained. The older Starfire stared at her.

"Wait…if I am the past you, then would you not remember this happening to you?" Starfire asked. The woman shook her head.

"Time is a very complicated thing, it would take a very long time to explain it to you." She replied.

"Future me, please! Fiery and her friends have been kidnapped!" The other Starfire quickly took out a communicator.

"I am retired, yes, but we do keep in touch." She explained. Starfire called her team too, with some exciting, and slightly creepy news. Soon, they where back at the tower, with their future selves. And…they where all pretty weirded out looking at their past, and future selves. (this is getting confusing isn't it?)

"We can help you find them, but we can't help you fight." Future Robin explained.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because," future Raven began, "We're retired, and although we _want_ to rescue them, they would very much prefer if _you_ rescued them, because _we_ are their parents, as you aren't yet. Nobody wants to be rescued by their parents. Besides, we trust you, you are us after all."

"My head hurts!" Beast Boy yelled. Future Beast Boy laughed.

"You get used to it." He explained.

"Dude! I get smarter in the future!" Beast Boy yelled happily. Both Ravens rolled their eyes.

Future Cyborg, meanwhile, was typing some stuff on the computer, with Cyborg watching, intrigued by what brilliance he would some day have. (I'm confusing myself with this chapter) Future Cyborg turned to Robin. (past Robin)

"Here's the coordinates to get to Junior's base, don't ask how I got them though, the way I found these…well, it hasn't been invented in you're time yet, so it's pretty confusing." He explained. Robin nodded and took the piece of paper. Then, they went off to rescue the kids that would someday be theirs. While their future selves headed home.

When they finally got there, they felt kind of stupid.

"It's Slade's old hideout." Robin thought aloud.

"I coulda guessed that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we be doing some 'saving'?" she said sarcastically. Robin nodded and they all ran inside.

"There he is!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing to Junior.

"No, stop. Don't." Junior said in a bored voice, then he sighed. "Tally, take care of them for me?" Tally nodded and ran over to them.

Robin smirked, "Teen Titans, GO!"

----------------

I was planning on having this chapter go on longer, but I thought this would be a good way to end it, with them charging into battle. And...yes, I know that in the future, Robin is actually 'Nightwing' but I wanted to do it this way. So sue me. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! I love getting reviews, they make me feel good. So, I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as possible, but for now...I'm cooking lunch, so I gotta go.


	11. Blah Blah Blah

Okay, this chapter did not turn out at _all_ like I planned. It was supposed to be more of a climax, you know, the big fight before the end of a huge battle, but it turned out to be more of inconsistent babbling. This was also supposed to be the last chapter, but it's not, there'll be one more after this, then it'll probably be over. So, this is not the end of the story. But this chapter is sort of wacky, The subjects change really fast, and it makes it really strange, but I had fun writing it. Oh, P.S. sorry it took so long to update. I was going through a writer's block. And...um, I'm gonna be gone for another week, starting tommorow. So, the last chapter won't be here for a while. Sorry!

---------------

The titans rushed forward to begin their attack. Tally rolled her eyes. The ground suddenly rose up and formed a wall, they all slammed into it and fell backwards. The wall went down and Tally grinned.

"You're pathetic! You can't rescue them you dummies!" she laughed. They stood up.

"You're…Terra's daughter?" Beast Boy inquired. Tally made a mocking face.

"NO! That's stupid you moron! _I_ happen to be her older sister. Although, she doesn't know about me." Everyone stared at her.

"_Older _sister. But…shouldn't you be a _lot_ older?" Robin reasoned. Tally smiled.

"You _are_ smart. Actually, yes, I would. But, in exchange for my services, Junior made me 14, I think, and act like a 14 year old as well, but I still have my memories and smarts." She explained.

"Don't give out so much information." Junior ordered.

"Y-yes master." She replied.

"KICK HER BUTT ALREADY!" Amp yelled angrily. Starfire flew up and started firing starbolts. Tally just blocked them with rocks. Beast Boy tried to ram her, but the rock she was standing on rose, and didn't allow him to reach her. _Nobody_ could touch her.

"What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked frantically.

"HELP US YOU IDIOT!" Amp yelled.

"WE'RE TRYING!" Beast Boy yelled back. Amp smiled.

"You care that much?" he teased. Beast Boy fumed.

"I HATE THIS KID!" he shouted angrily. Amp grinned.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS QUIT FIGHTING!" Midnight yelled, a small machine about 3 inches away from Amp exploded. He turned to her. (well, the box she was in)

"Hey! Watch it! I already can't walk!" he said angrily.

"Then don't get me mad!" Midnight replied.

"Oh! It is most adorable! You are doing the 'flirting' yes?" Starfire said happily. Amp and Midnight where bright red. (although you couldn't see Midnight)

"NO WAY!" they yelled in unison. Metallic and Vibe smiled.

"That's code for HELL YEAH!" Metallic shouted. Vibe nodded.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS GET US OUT OF THIS MESS PLEASE!" Fade screeched.

Silence.

"GET HER!" Robin yelled, pointing at Tally. The Titans charged again. Starfire shot a starbolt, but it missed Tally by a long shot.

"That was lame." Tally thought aloud. Starfire smiled.

"I was not aiming at you." She replied. Tally whipped around, there was a giant hole in Fade's birdcage. She jumped out and smirked. Junior ran over and slapped Tally across the cheek.

"YOU LET HER GET OUT! YOU BITCH! GO SOMEWHERE I CAN'T SEE YOU! **NOW!**" he yelled. Tally's eyes where watering, but she stood up and bowed.

"Yes master." She said quietly, and ran out. Junior turned to them.

"Fine, let her get all her friends out, I'll just destroy you." He gave them a creepy grin.

"Teen Titans GO!" Robin yelled. While they where fighting, Fade was trying to get her team out. She went to Metallic first, after she untied his wrists and ankles, she went to get Midnight out, while Metallic began to work on Fiery's pod thing. They had to get Sid and Vibe out next, then, they where done.

"Damn I hate being useless." Amp muttered.

"I'm sure you'll heal soon." Midnight reassured. Amp stared at her.

"I can't even _crawl_." He stated.

"Well, you don't have to be so _negative_." She scoffed.

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" Vibe insisted. Amp sighed.

"Whatever, go fight, I'll sit here and watch." He said angrily.

"Thank you!" Midnight said falsely happy.

"Teen Titans GO!" Fade yelled. Sid turned to Amp.

"Be back in a sec bro!" she said happily before running off to join the others. Amp sighed. Then he thought a moment.

"Uh…guys?" they ignored him.

"Guys?" still ignoring him…

"GUYS!" Beast Boy heard him and walked over.

"We're fighting here!" he said.

"Yeah…I left my inhaler at the tower, and I was also just yelling a lot, not a good combination." He explained. Beast Boy paused.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled. Everyone stared at them.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Midnight asked angrily. Beast Boy whirled around.

"This idiot left his inhaler at the tower." Beast Boy explained. Amp sweat dropped. Damn. They where gonna get really mad now.

"You have an inhaler?" Junior inquired, "I didn't know that…that's weird." His friends ran over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" they all yelled in unison.

"Well! I didn't do it on purpose!" he insisted. Midnight glared at him.

"EVERY TIME YOU DO THIS YOU PASS OUT AND SCARE US HALF TO DEATH!" she screeched. Junior grinned.

"Really?" he inquired.

"Great, now Junior knows his weakness. Nice going!" Fade said angrily. Everyone started arguing. Junior had taken out a notepad and was writing down everything they said.

"**SHUT UP!" **Raven yelled as half the things in the lair exploded. Everyone stared at her.

"Can't you see, we're not getting anything done here! All we're doing is giving Skippy here all our weaknesses!" she explained.

"Hey! My name's-"

"Dumb ass." Amp finished for him. Dumb ass-I mean, _Junior_ glared at him. Fade and Robin exchanged looks.

"TEEN TITANS **GO!**" they both yelled. Everyone began charging at Junior.

"Damn." He muttered darkly, "TALLY! JENNIFER! GET YOU BUTTS IN HERE_ NOW_!" he yelled. Tally raced inside.

"Where's Jennifer?" he inquired.

"Well, um…Master, she's still in the past, but should be returning shortly." She explained. Junior scoffed.

"Whatever, just fight." He ordered. Tally nodded and began to help him fight. Amp was just watching, like he always did. His inhaler issues were temporarily forgotten, but he couldn't help but notice Tally's strange behavior around Junior…so he thought about it.

"…" thinking…

"…" processing….

"…" thinking…

"…!" DING! DING! Light bulb!

"I GOT IT!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him. He sweat dropped.

"Heh heh…yeah…" he trailed off, "Um, hey…Tally?" everyone looked at Tally. Why the hell was he talking about Tally?

"You've been acting kind of weird…" he began. Tally's eyes narrowed.

"So?" she asked coldly. He cleared his throat.

"Do you…by any chance, have…um, a crush…on Junior?" he asked. She was turning bright red. Everyone was silent for about 5 minutes, frozen by the strange things he had just said.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Junior yelled, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at him, except for Tally, who was staring at the ground.

"YOU DO! YOU TOTALLY DO!" Amp yelled, pointing frantically at Tally. Tally walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You talk an awful lot for someone who can't run away." She threatened. Amp put a finger on her forehead.

"What the hell are you-AHHHHHHHHH!" an electric shock shot through her and she let go. Amp grinned.

"That was not one of you're brightest ideas." He lectured. Tally glared at him.

"Weren't you have some inhaler issue a minute ago?" she reminded. He stopped for a second.

"AH CRAP!" he yelled.

"Well, you're not coughing yet, I think you're fine." Midnight reassured.

"For now." Tally whispered sinisterly, with a slightly creepy grin plastered on her face. Amp stared at her.

"You _really _wanna kill me right now, don't ya?" he asked sarcastically. Tally nodded and rubbed her hands together. Amp held up his pinkie and his thumb and used it like a phone, he pretended to dial, then held it up to his ear.

"Hello? Jump City Mental Institute? Yes, I believe one of you're prisoners has escaped…yes, her first name is 'Tally' T-A-L-L-Y. Yes…you're welcome." Tally hit him on the head.

"OUCH! Okay! Okay! Sorry already!" The titans were stifling laughs.

"SOME MENTAL GIRL LIKES ME! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Junior yelled.

"I'M NOT MENTAL!" Tally shouted angrily.

"She sure is acting mental." Midnight muttered to Fiery. Fiery nodded and giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Tally yelled, throwing a rock at the two. But she was careless, and the two easily dodged it.

"You keep denying that you're mental, but you _don't_ deny that you like Junior, does that mean you really _do_ like him?" Fade reasoned. Tally was frozen.

"You like Junior! You like Junior!" The future titans sang in unison, "Junior and Tally sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes _love!_ Then comes _marriage_! Then comes-"

"SHUT UP!" Tally yelled.

"You're right, I probably shouldn't be singing." Amp commented. Tally fumed.

"Dude, what _are_ we gonna do about his inhaler thing?" Beast Boy inquired. Everyone thought a moment. Junior walked over and kicked Beast Boy in the shins.

"DUDE! That hurt!" he yelled.

"Worry about you're friend later, fight me so I can destroy you all." He said. Fade just punched him.

"WE'RE THINKING HERE! GO BE BARBARIC SOMEWHERE ELSE!" she yelled angrily.

"Once we're married you can't do that anymore." He commented. Metallic punched him the face.

"OW! What did _you_ hit me for?" he asked.

"He likes Fade." Amp explained.

"Injury or not, I'll hit you too." Metallic threatened.

"Alright everyone, why are we talking about boring junk, when we should have a solution to all this CRAP!" Vibe yelled.

"Oh! I know…" Midnight mumbled.

"What?" Fiery and Fade said in unison. (Does that sound sort of like a rhyme to you? Fiery and Fade?)

"Well, it's really quite simple, KICK JUNIOR'S BUTT!" she yelled.

"What about Alex?" Sid asked.

"Who the heck is Alex?" Junior asked. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Fiery, Vibe, and Metallic nodded. (they don't know either) Sid pointed at Amp.

"My brother…" she trailed off. Junior was the only one who looked surprised. (everyone else had the picture thing) Well, okay, Fiery, Vibe and Metallic looked surprised too.

"He's not coughing yet, he'll be fine." Midnight explained.

"He's you're brother?" Junior inquired. Everyone nodded. Amp raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…how did you guys know? I never told you." He said, pointing at the past titans. Raven took the picture from Beast Boy's pocket.

"Beast Boy was going through you're room and found this." She explained, holding up the picture.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY ROOM!" he yelled.

"No! I went through _everybody's_ room." He explained. Everyone looked at him.

"Wait…that didn't come out right." He muttered. The future titans glared at him. Except for Vibe, because he didn't have a room in the tower yet, thus, he didn't care.

"I didn't touch anything! Except the picture…" he trailed off. Fiery flew over to him and grabbed him by the collar, her eyes looked as if they where on fire.

"IF YOU READ MY DIARY YOU ARE _BEYOND_ DEAD." She threatened.

"I didn't even know you had one." Beast Boy replied. Fiery let go of him.

"Then that's okay!" she said cheerily. Everyone stared at her. Suddenly, the screen lit up with Slade's face, the _original_ Slade, although you could tell he was older.

"Come Junior, I have a mission for you." He ordered.

"But dad! I'm right in the middle of something!" he protested.

"I said come NOW. Or else." He said menacingly, before the screen went blank. Junior sighed, but turned to them.

"Bye bye." He said, then, once _again_, he used the smoke bomb to get away, but he left Tally with them. He didn't really want her anymore. After the smoke cleared, everyone could see that he was gone.

"No! We have to-"

"Let him go." Fade interrupted Robin suddenly, "If he's with Slade, it'll be awhile before the plan comes out."

"Plus, we need to get Amp home." Midnight added.

"I feel like I'm 5." Amp muttered. Everyone smiled.

Sid let out a sigh of relief, "Come on guys, let's go home."

-------------

NOT THE END. Just saying, you know, in case anyone didn't read the top comment, once again, this is not the last chapter. And, I'm SOOOO sorry, I just remembered that someone requested to be in the story, I'm really forgetful. I'm really sorry to that person, if it's okay, I'll try to squeeze you in the last chapter, but you won't get to fight Junior. But I'm really sorry, I'll try really hard not to forget to put you in the last chapter, if I make a sequal, I'll give you a part in that, okay?


	12. The End?

Final chapter! FINALLY! Actually, this chapter is rather short, but I didn't have much to say. This was fun to write though, and I was surprised at how the story went, as strange as that sounds... but I don't like to plan the ending of a story in advance or I get bored and never finish the story. But I'm just babbling again, you may read now! **YES!**

------------------------

The Titans are now back at the tower, Amp finally got his inhaler, and Tally was in Juvenile Hall. Everything was all right now.

"So, what do we do know?" Robin asked, sitting on the couch.

"About what?" Fade inquired.

"About Junior." He replied.

"Robin…I know you want to help. But you guys have to go back to you're time, this is _our_ battle, not yours, besides, you're needed back in your time." Fade explained.

"She's right you know." Raven agreed. Starfire gave a sad smile.

"So…we shall be going home?" she asked. Fiery nodded.

"What about you?" Beast Boy pointed to Sid.

"I don't think I'm going to join the Titans," Sid began, "maybe someday I will, but for now, I think I'm just going to go home."

"And I've got to decorate my room." Vibe announced. Everyone nodded. Raven handed Amp the picture.

"Here, you can have it back now." Amp grinned.

"Thanks." He said as he took it from her hand. Starfire took out a camera and took a picture of all the future titans.

"To remember you all." She explained.

"You get to be remembered with crutches!" Metallic teased, pointing at Amp.

"I don't need to walk to use my powers." He told him.

"Whatever." Metallic replied, sitting down next to him. Fade smiled.

"Hey, why don't we take a group picture? We could all keep a copy." She suggested. 5 people sat on the couch, from left to right, they where Vibe, Fiery, Sid, Fade and Metallic. Midnight and Amp sat in front of the couch with their legs crossed. Beast Boy sat next to Amp, and Raven sat next to Midnight. Cyborg stood behind the couch, with Starfire to his right, and Robin to his left. (HIS right and left, not YOUR right and left)

Midnight ran over and put the camera on the stand, lined it up, then set it on the timer. She quickly ran back and sat down.

"Say cheese!" she said.

"Cheese!" FLASH! Fiery took the camera and walked over to the computer, loading the picture in the computer, she typed some stuff in, and out of a small slot, two large pictures shot out. She handed one to Starfire, and kept the other one.

"Alright…it's time for you to go home." She said sadly.

"Will we ever see you again?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Sure! When you grow up and have us as kids!" Midnight replied.

"What about him?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at Amp. Amp smiled.

"Don't you mean me, Fade, and Sid?" he asked.

"That's what I said!" Beast Boy lied.

"You're gonna miss me." He muttered happily.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Amp laughed.

"Listen closely, I'm only gonna say this once," he began. Beast Boy paused.

"You're a good friend." Amp said, holding out his hand, Beast Boy smiled and shook it.

"FINALLY!" Midnight yelled, hugging them both.

"You're…crushing my spine." Amp gasped. Midnight let go.

"Sorry! It's just nice that you guys can get along now!" she grinned. Then she turned to Beast Boy and hugged him.

"Bye dad." Then she hugged Raven. Everyone said their goodbyes, but soon, it was time for the Titans to go home. Raven and Midnight made the portal again, and they went home, leaving the new Titans back in their own time. Fiery sighed.

"Well…they're gone." She muttered.

"Yep." Metallic nodded.

DING! DONG! Fade went to get the door. She came back a minute later with a girl about their age.

"Julia's here." Fade said, gesturing to the girl.

"Leader of the Titans East! Reporting for duty!" Julia said playfully.

"We're going to need you're help to track down Slade and Junior." Fiery explained. Julia nodded.

"Should I call me team?" she suggested.

"Maybe in a little while, but for now, we just need to track them down, once we find them you can call you're team." Fade replied.

"Alright." Julia agreed, "Let's get started then!"

Meanwhile…

"It has been only a few minutes, and yet I already miss our children who appeared suddenly from the distant future." Starfire thought aloud. All in one breathe too.

"Me too." Beast Boy muttered.

"Ditto." Cyborg added.

"Yeah, they were pretty interesting to watch." Raven agreed.

"Come on guys, they're our _kids_. We'll see them when we grow up." Robin reasoned. Starfire nodded. She took out the picture of all of them, framing it, she hung it on the wall.

"Now, we may see them everyday." She said, smiling. Everyone smiled along with her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The alarm!" Robin shouted. Everyone ran towards the entrance, they saw a girl standing in the doorway with her back to them.

"Turn around and face us!" Robin ordered. The girl turned around. Everybody gasped. Beast Boy took a step forward.

"Terra…?"

------------

Heh heh...yes...this _is_ the end of the story...the end with a cliffhanger. SORRY DON'T KILL ME! If anyone wants me too, I'll make a sequal, and Julia, I hope you like you're character, Leader of the Titans East! If I make a sequal U will be in it. That is **IF** I make a sequal. But...I can't unless you tell me what you want for powers and, hmm...WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE! That's all I ask. Now, I bid you all a fond farewell. I hope that didn't sound as dumb as I think it did. I just re-read it...yes, it did.


End file.
